


If A Prince Can’t Protect He Is No Prince Of Mine

by Layla0926



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Best friend!Picani, Cheerleader!Patton, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jock!Roman, M/M, Nerd!Logan, Physical Abuse, Roman has a hidden theatre passion, Roman is one of his bullies, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Virgil and Remy are bestfriends, Virgil is abused, Virgil is bullied, Wingman!Remy, emo!virgil, so is Patton and Emile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla0926/pseuds/Layla0926
Summary: When Virgil Storm starts his junior year he expects it to be like any other. Abused Bullied Draw RepeatWhen Roman Prince goes to school he expects it to all be the same. Practice Bully Practice (for theatre) Repeat.When Patton Daisa heads off to school he expects it to all go fine!! Practice Go to the Shelter Hang our Repeat!When Logan Sanders went to get his education he expected everything to be the same as it always was. Study, Read, Get good grades. Repeat.But what happens when Virgil finds out that that Roman has a soft spot? What happens when Roman finds he has feelings for his Emo princess? What happens when Logan can’t take his eyes off the cute cheerleader practicing in front of him? What happens when Patton can’t handle the adorably handsome man sitting on the bleachers reading?And what happens when Emile Picani and Remy Bucks just want to help their friends?





	1. Chapter One- Storm of Emotion

 I stared out the window of the bus, all noise being drowned out by his headphones. 

I thank god for giving me my headphones... 

I sighed, listening to my music while also listening to the chatter on the bus. Junior year of Highschool... just two more years and I would be out of here.

No more stupid jocks. 

No more stupid teachers. 

No more stupid exams. 

No more stupid Roman Prin- 

 

“ _Gurl!! Get yo gay ass over here!”_

I took off my headphones to see my good friend, Remy Bucks, sitting in an empty seat and patting the seat next to him. I scooted over into that seat. Saying with a smirk, 

“taste the rainbow motherfucker.” 

Remy laughed, handing me a Starbucks. His dad actually owned the Starbucks near his home so I was constantly getting free coffee. 

 

I thank god for my headphones and coffee.

“So.” Remy started, taking a sip of his iced coffee, “what’s our plan for the year, gurl?” He asked, flicking down his sunglasses to make eye contact with me. 

“To survive.” I said plainly. My expression dull as ever. 

 

I had dyed dyed my hair dark purple, he frindge going over both my eyes partially. I wore dark eyeshadow to cover any bruises. 

 

Dont ask me why I have bruises. I just do. 

“Nice, gurl.” Remy compliment with a smile. His leather jacket looking unbearably humid. Curse Florida weather. 

Then again, I was no better. I was wearing an over sized hoodie with purple plade markings all over it with ripped up black skinny jeans and some converse. 

 

Hey. I’ll where anything to cover myself up. Don’t judge me. Jackets make me feel safe.. 

 

Once we got off the bus we entered our school, 

 

 _Mt. Sander_   _Sides Highschool for Arts and Education_

I waved goodbye to literally the only friend I had in this school and started putting things away in my locker. 

 

Tensing when I heard a familiar voice yell, “Hey, Storm! Lookin’ a little pale! Maybe some color will help!” It was Brad Davidson... before I knew it, there was ice cold Coca Cola all over me. 

There were laughs from behind Brad, no doubt all the other bullies were with him.

I let out a small cry when I felt it hit me. I glared, looking up I flipped the stupid jocks off. 

“Awww! I think it’s adorable Storm’s trying to be cute!” One, Tyler, said with an evil smirk. 

“Go Jack off to gay porno somewhere else storm!” Another, Jack, yelled grabbing my phone much to my displeasure. 

I let out a small noise of distress, my phone was the only thing able to keep my anxiety down!! 

Ignoring my shaking body I jumped to try and reach the phone. 

 

Dammit. I remember. I’m short as fuck. 

 

“Alright alright. Leave the faggot alone.” Said the final jock. 

_Roman. Prince._

 I shot daggers at him as he smirked back, his stupid sexy face looking down at me.

“Fuck off, Princey.” Is all that made it out of my mouth before I was slammed against the lockers, I slid down.. clutching my phone tight which was thrown at my head when I hadn’t slid down.

”watch yourself, Fag.” He hissed before marching away with his goons. 

 

I glared down. Getting off as much of the stuck sofa I could before class started. I sighed, first day and already I was close to panic attack in the middle of the hall... 

this year would be juuuust  _Great._

 


	2. Chapter Two- The Roman Empire

I glared down at the purple cad that is Virgil Storm.

 

The stupid kid needed to watch himself… telling _me_ to fuck off. Well, then he needs a lesson. I shove him against the lockers, his head bashing on them. I felt myself wince inwardly. I shoved down the feeling of guilt and smirked when Jack threw Storm’s phone straight at his head, missing by only a few centimeters.

 

I smirked, walking off with my gang close behind. Let me set one thing straight. I’m not a homophobe. I’ve never called anyone other than Virgil Storm a Fag, Faggot, or Twink. I only call Storm that because it’s been his nickname since Middle School.

 

The boys decided to walk ahead of me so sneakily, I looked back. Storm was still on the floor.. and… was he.. crying..? I turned back around, I am _not_ guilty. Storm deserved it. I am _not_ guilty.

 

I repeated in my head angrily as I walked to English. Lucky for me, I sit right behind Virgil so that means he can’t get away from me.

 

_He is in_ ** _my_** _kingdom._

 

I smirk as I suddenly get an idea, getting a piece of paper out of my notebook I write down,

 

‘ **Go kill urself Fag.** ’

 

Before crumbling it up and tossing it onto his desk. Storm opened it, reading it quietly, his hands started to shake as he wrote something back before giving it back to me.

 

_‘Maybe I will.’_

 

Woah, wait. I wasn’t serious…! I quickly write back that he shouldn’t actually and he needed to learn how to take a joke because _seriously_.

 

I watched as he nervously Rose a shaking hand,

“Yes, Mr. Night?” Our teacher Talyn, they preferred They/Them pronouns so we didn’t have to call them Mrs. or Mr., asked.

 

“C-can-can I g-go to the b-bathroom?” He stammered out, Talyn gave him a worried look but nodded. Virgil stood up on shaking feet before rushing out.

 

For reasons I don’t know my hand shot up, I asked if I could go to the nurse and Talyn looked at me suspiciously but nodded.

 

I don’t know why I rushed out so quick but I did. Following the shorter, paler boy to the bathrooms.

I watched in secret as Virgil threw some water onto his face, his foundation and eyeshadow.

 

Without all the makeup… I could see his face fully. He was still pale but still less… white looking. He still had bags but they were a bit less defined.

 

He...had bruises.

 

They were faint but they were there.

 

They were on his cheeks, one was on his jaw and the final bruise I could see was right next to his left eye.

 

Okay. That’s it. I’m stepping in.

 

“Virgil.”

 

He turned quickly to face me, glaring slightly, “what the fuck do you want, Prince? Here to make fun of me again?”

 

“What? N-“

 

“Fuck off, Prince. Just because you’re popular doesn’t mean you run the goddamn school. This isn’t the Roman Empire you asshat.”

 

“Listen, Stor-“

 

“Aww what? Not calling me fag? Aww that new! Fuck. Off. Prince.”

 

“ _Stor-_ “

 

“I said **_Fuck Off Prince!!_ ** ” He screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Fine! Fine! Suffer alone then you goddamn slut!” I yell back, storming out of the bathroom.

 

If this is what I get for wanting to at least help when he doesn’t deserve it then I won’t give a damn about him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I love some good old Virgil angst and Asshat Roman.


	3. Chapter Three- Cheer PATterns and kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton seriously needs a new boyfriend.

I looked over at the girls, we were practicing for the upcoming first game of the season. We didn’t have many guys in the team so I would stick out like a sore thumb with the guys uniform. So I took the girls! Skirt and all! 

 

I didn’t mind at all, I like feminine clothes, granted. They’re clothes. They don’t have genders. Besides, I think I look good in a skirt! I have a bit of chub on myself and freckles all over. I always wear my glasses even if they end up falling off during practice or games.

 

“ _ Okay girls!”  _ I yell back to them, getting my Pom poms ready, “ _ 5 6 7 8! Give me an S! Give me an A! Give me a N-D-E-R-S!”  _ I smile as they all repeat the chant. As we all continued the cheer I couldn’t take my eyes off a handsome man sitting in the bleachers. 

 

He had dark brown, almost black, hair, with thick rimmed glasses just like my own. He had a bit of scruff on his chin… he was really cute… 

 

His face was all red as he kept his eyes down at his book. Wow. That is a big book… he had a thick coat of blush on his cheeks. 

 

I wonder why he wasn’t watching… must of thought I wasn’t worth his time. My girls were definitely worth his time! They’re all beautiful young girls with amazing spirits. They totally aren’t the cheerleaders you see in movies. 

 

Practice finished up and I see the man getting up. I sigh, knew it…. 

I squeak when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, a head resting on my shoulder. 

 

“D-Dee..!” I squeaked. Dee is my boyfriend going on two years now… I couldn’t be happier with him. 

 

So… why am I sad to see the man leave? 

 

“Patton… darling… I was in the bleachers the whole time… were you perhaps distracted?” I feel myself go rigid as his lips ghost on my neck. 

 

“N-no, Dee… I-I was just th-thinking is all…” I manage to stammer out, 

And suddenly, one of his hands are on my thigh, “well… I must say, you are  _ beautiful _ , baby…” he mumbled. 

I smiled slightly, latching onto any praise Deedee would give me. 

“Th-thank you, Dee…” 

 

“ _ Pat! Pat cmon!!”  _ I jump when I hear my best friend Emile scream at the top of his lungs. 

I suppress a smile at the boys yelling. 

Dee glared in the direction of Emile and kissed my neck, peppering it with a bit…  _ harsh _ … kisses, “Alright, baby… you go on okay? You think we can meet up tomorrow morning…?” 

I nod, my knees feeling weak. Probably with love.. I think it’s with love. 

It’s with love.

It is. 

It has to be. 

 

Dee let’s go of me and plants a kiss on my lips before I run off. 

 

Emile, like usual, is wearing a beige vest and white under shirt with a pink tie. We both didn’t really care about stereotypes, he also had glasses like mine just a bit less thick. 

 

“Pat!” He yelled happily, “There you are! Come  _ on _ let’s go let’s go let’s go!” 

 

I giggle, I love Emile for his bubbliness, “Why? Where are we going?” 

Emile’s eyes light up, “I hear that a cat in the local shelter has had  _ six  _ kittens!!” He squealed. 

 

My eyes go wide, “no way!” 

“Yes way!!” 

Both of us rush to the car, I got in the passengers seat while Emile drove. 

 

During the ride, Emile decided to break out into song! 

God, I love my son. 

Yes, I said son. Emile is my kiddo! I love him! 

“ _ All I wanna do! Is see you turn into a Giant Woman! A Giant Woman!! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a Giant Woman..!”  _

 

I still have my cheerleading outfit on when we get out of the car. So, like usual, I get strange looks from guys and girls alike… 

 

**It’s because they don’t like you…** _ not everybody can.  _ **Everybody hates you…** _ Emile and my parents and Coco love me.  _ **You don’t know that. They’re just pretending… they want you to leave. Disappear. Kill y-**

“Hey Pat! Looking good today!” One of the workers, Terrence, called cheerily. 

I smile slightly at the peppy guy, “Thanks, Terrence. You sure look  _ Terr _ ific.” I giggle at my own pun, so does Emile. 

 

**Nobody likes you.** _ Terrence. Emile. My parents. Coco.. _ **Pretending. They hate you. Everybody does. Dee is the only one to ever love you… we need him…**

 

_ We… need him.  _

 

I popped out of my trance to see Emile staring at me with a confused and worried expression. 

 

_ Shoot! He was reading me!!  _

 

You see, Emile really wants to be a therapist and is always using myself and other people to practice. 

I put my hand on his shoulder, he can’t  _ know  _ about anything, “I’m okay, kiddo.” 

He practically melted on the spot, “We’re like Garnet and Steven!!” He squealed happily. 

I laugh quietly to myself and nod, “Totally.” 

 

_ Emile  _ **_can’t_ ** _ find out…  _


	4. Chapter Four- Lobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is my son. I love him and that’s that. Also! Oh my goodness! So many of you are being so sweet! Thank you so so much! I don’t know why my little story is getting your attention but really, thank you <3

I walk to the bleachers in silence, ignoring all the screaming going around me.

 _Jesus.._ I think, _these high schoolers are insane…_

I sit down near the bottom and open my mythology book to continue the reading we were assigned for homework from Mrs. Rose.

 

As I read I hear the cheerleaders run onto the field. I look up slightly.

 

_Woah._

 

There was a… _cute- no- adorable guy_  in the girls uniform… he was a little chubby but that kind of made him more adorable, he had freckles scattered all over his body. His hair looked like it was the softest silk on earth.

 

It was be nice to run my hands through it while we h-

 

 _Woah! Woah! Logan!! What the fuck??_ I think to myself, my face going a dark shade of scarlet. I look back down at my book but I can’t focus. His voice is like smooth honey.

 

 _Goddammit! Get out of my head!_ I scream at myself, I need to focus on my studies. My father is Thomas Sanders. The principal and founder of the school. I have to make him proud.

 

He always said he was proud but it isn’t true. I know it isn’t. I have to prove to him I can live up to his standards. My father always wanted to be an actor but he had to settle on teaching, he eventually moved up little by little until he made his own school…

 

This school.

 

Maybe… I can talk to the boy after his practice is over…

maybe just a bit.

 

I stand up when they finish practice to head down to see the boy. As I look up with a small smile, but it quickly fades as I see someone with his arms wrapped around he boy.

 

Of course. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he has a boyfriend.

 

I sigh and walk off, heading to my dad’s car. Getting in the passenger's seat. Dad got in soon after, smiling at me warmly.

 

I spare him a quick glance before going back to reading.

 

He frowned, sighing, we have been to therapy together. Ever since Pa died I know I’ve strayed away from Dad. I know I’ve become more quiet.

 

“You know, Lolo-“

“Stop. Dad. Don’t call me that.”

“Lolo. I know-“

“I said _don’t.”_ My voice raises slightly, _‘Lolo’_ is what Pa used to call me. No one gets to call me it anymore.

“Logan..! I know it’s hard! We lost him… I know… it’s hard.. but you’re still my baby. I don’t care how cold you are to me… you’re my baby…”

That’s not true! I was adopted! I’m not his son!

 

“You aren’t even my _Dad!”_ I yell finally, my eyes still gripping my book.

I see him visibly tense out of the corner of my eyes, his voice attempting to remain still, “ _Logan Holmes Sanders.”_ His voice cracks in the middle. Pa came up with my middle name. After Sherlock Holmes.

 

We were already home, I storm out the car, going up to my organized room. I have rock collections and some succulents.

 

I sigh and sit on my bed, slamming down my book on my desk angrily. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

 

Dad knows not to call me Lolo. I’ve made sure he’s known since Pa died back when I was in 8th grade. Why the hell cant he figure it out? Has our therapist told him to push my limits? Cause I don’t think that’s how therapy works. 

 

I grab one of my many Mystery Novels and begin reading. After about two hours of reading I hear a knock at my door.

 

“Hey… kiddo…” it’s Dad, “I...know you probably don’t want to talk so I’ll just… leave this out here…” I hear him walk away. I sigh, getting up I open my door to find a steaming bowl of Mac n’ cheese.

 

I stare at it for a little bit, before taking it and closing my door again.

 

Don’t get me wrong… I want to get close to my dad again… but… I can’t.

 

_I’m… I’m just a robot._


	5. Chapter Five- Music that Heals the Soul

I stare at the ground as I walk home, it had decided to rain. 

Leave it to me, Virgil Storm, to get bad luck! 

 

I sigh gratefully when I make it home. That’s the first time in a long time I’ve actually been relieved to be home… 

 

I hesitate at at the doorknob, knowing what was behind the door. Yet, I open it anyways. I flinch when I hear my dad slam the refrigerator door shut. I quickly close the door, dad said nobody could know what happened… otherwise he’d kill me. 

 

**_Roman saw them. The bruises. He saw the marks. Dad’s_ **

 

**_Gonna_ **

 

**_Kill_ **

 

**_You._ **

 

My breath hitches as stormed over to me, “why the  _ fuck  _ is that stupid ass makeup washed off? I thought I told you to keep it on, goddamn faggot!”

 

“Yes sir… Sorry sir…”

  
“Did anyone see them?” He questioned coldly, I shivered.

 

I hesitate, would lying or the truth be worse…? 

 

I decide lying would be worse..

 

“Y-Yes sir…” I say quietly, I scream when I’m slammed against the door, he was choking me… I couldn't do anything but flail and slap at his hand.

 

“I thought I told you not to let anybody see, boy!!”

 

I gasped, trying to get air as i managed to choke out, “I-It- It w-was j-just R-Roman P-P-Prince!!” 

 

He dropped me and I coughed wildly, bringing a hand up to my throat and rubbing it quietly.

“You mean that rich ass kid?”   
“Y-Yes.. Yes sir…”

“Well good thing he doesn’t give a fuck about you… I swear your the cumshot your mother should’ve swallowed.”   
I tensed, tears filling my eyes quickly. Mom was the one who would protect me… until she… I don’t like thinking about it..

“Y..Yes sir.” I murmur, going into autopilot.

“You’re lucky, for now you little fucker. Now get the fuck outta my sight.” 

I nod, quickly running up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door. 

 

“Missy?” I whisper call for my little brother. 

“O-Over here, V-Virge..” 

I quickly make my way over to him, kneeling down I swipe some of his hair out of his face, he was crying. 

“I-I made a-a flowercrown for you.” 

I smile slightly, but it drops when he sobs quietly, “D-Dad tore it u-up…” 

“Aww… Missy, it’s okay… it’s okay… I would’ve loved it.” 

“I-I came up with a new compliment tho..!”

“Really? What are they?” 

“Y-you make me wanna throw up… my hands in the air and yell “yaaay!”” He started giggling. 

 

We both jump when a fist pounds on the door, “Shut the fuck up! Before I make you goddammit!!” 

Missy started to cry, I hated when his creativity was stifled… he was just a kid, he didn’t deserve a life like this. I smile bravely for him, and kiss his forehead, he stared up at me with big brown eyes and asked, “Can you sing, Virgil? For me?” 

“Aww of course buddy.” I mumble, I think of a song I’ve been working on lately and start singing quietly to Missy, 

  
“ _ I’m standing on the borderline…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading! Some stuff has been going on! I’ll try and upload more!! <3


	6. Tears and Umbrellas

I sighed, staring at my locker. Practice just finished… and unlike the others. The man wasn’t there. But Dee was.

 

Dee was always there. A smile not reaching his eyes. But that might’ve been because of a bad day. That’s what I _always_ told myself. I sighed, pulling on my cardigan. It covered my arms fully. Dee didn’t like when I threw my cardigan over my shoulders so I just wore it instead.

 

I shut my locker, locking it, before heading out. I found Dee waiting for me, he smiled and walked over.

 

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled, titling my head up and capturing my lips into a kiss. Dee led me away to his truck and I climbed in the passenger's seat while Dee got in the driver's seat and started driving without a seatbelt.

“Oh- um… Dee? That isn’t very safe. You should always drive with a seatbelt on…” I inform him, smiling.

“What? Do you think I’m stupid enough to actually crash? You think I’m _stupid?_ Patton how **_fucking_ ** dare you!”

He knows how much I hate cursing… _he… he probably just forgot._

“N-no Dee, I’m-im sorry I-I just…” I felt my eyes start to water, if there were two things I hate it’s yelling and cursing.

“You just what Patton? Thought you could insult me to my face?”

“N-no..”

“Thought you could be a **_smartass_ **?”

“N-no…”

He pulled over onto the side of the road, turning and glaring at me, I started to cry.

“Stop being a **_fucking baby_ ** and get the _fuck_ out since you hate my driving so much.”

My eyes widen, he was… making me walk?

“Well go on. You could use the exercise too. I mean with your **_fat ass_ ** you should be happy you got someone like me. Now **_GO!”_ ** He screamed the last part.

I flinch, whimpering as I shakily unbuckle and get out of the truck. As soon as I shut the door Dee zooms off.

 

I break down.

 

**_Smartass_ **

**_Fucking Baby_ **

**_Fat ass_ **

 

**_Fat ass…_ **

 

I break down on the side of the road, no one seems to care. I didn’t even notice when it started to rain. I just sat on the side of the road in a small ball, crying my eyes out.

 

Insecurities ate away at me like a small virus slowly blossoming, taking over my entire being. My entire _fat_ be-

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” I look up startled, to see the man. The man that wasn’t at practice today like he usually is.

 

The _handsome_ man.

 

“I-I…” I sniffed, wiping at my eyes. He was holding an umbrella and had a thick jacket. Much different to my thin cardigan. I decided not to tell him the truth no matter how comforting he seemed, “I’m-I’m okay..”

“You could catch a cold. Come with me, I’ll walk you home.”

My eyes widen, blush coating my freckled face.

“Oh… um.. y-you don’t have to do that..”

“It’d be my pleasure.” He said with a soft, _Charming to all days,_ smile.

I sheepishly return it, slowly standing up.

“Well… then if it isn’t a bother then sure.”

His eyes lit up slightly, the smile actually reaching his eyes.

 

Odd. That never happened with Dee.

 

But he kept a calm composure, “G-Great. Let’s be on our way.”

 

As we walked I decided it would be best to get on a first name basis with this man, “I’m Patton!” I suddenly blurt out in the middle of our conversation.

“My name is Logan Sanders.”

“Wait… as in.. the principal's son?”

“Ah… yeah that’s me.”

“That’s so cool! My dad was a child therapist while my mom stayed at home.”

Logan stared at me confused, “Well… why doesn’t she just drive you home?”

“Oh…” I pause, I can’t tell him the truth about my parents, “My boyfriend Dee usually drives me home… but I got him really mad.”

“That doesn’t mean he gets to dump you on the side of the road.”

“It’s not like he was treating me like trash!”

“Well no. You’re a human.”

That caused me to start giggling,  “It’s-it’s just an expression, Logan..!”

He blushed, looking away, “I see…”

We continued to talk before I stopped at my house, “This is the place. Thanks for walking me home Lolo.” I had this tendency to give everyone nicknames

He paused, stiffening, before smiling softly, “Yeah. Sure.” Before I could close the door he called, “um… what-what’s your number?”

I turn, smiling and grab some paper and a pen and write down my number, giving it to him.

 

“Bye, Logan!”

“Goodbye, Patton…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working a bit on the plot line for this book so that’s my newest excuse


	7. Tears and Jeers

The next day I noticed Virgil hiding from specifically me. Even putting his body in the way of other bullies as to not confront me.

 

Serves him right to be scared of me…

 

He kept his hood up in class so I couldn’t see his face. Talyn seemed to understand it was an “anxiety matter” which was such an excuse…

 

As Talyn was talking about a writing assignment they talked about how we needed partners, which obviously made Virgil stiffen.

 

“Now. I’ll be assigning partners for this assignment. And I will be the one assigning the partners. Yeah yeah I know. Groan all you want.” Talyn sniggered slightly, before beginning to assign people as partners.

“Brad and Michael, Susan and James, Lance and Keith, Shiro and Adam. Roman and Virgil-“

“What?!” I stood up, shouting out angrily. No _way_ was I working with _Virgil._

“Roman… please sit down.” Talyn sighed, rubbing their temples.

I reluctantly sat down. Grumbling angrily.

 

As I sat down I noticed Virgil was shaking slightly, it was small, barely even noticeable but it was there.

 

_Did… I feel bad?_

_No. He deserves to feel terrified._

 

I nod at the conclusion but I’m still a bit… uncertain.

Talyn let us all get with our groups and Virgil nervously turned around, staring down at my desk.

“Well I already know what we’re doing. We’re doing the song.”

Virgil tensed, looking up slightly and mumbling something I couldn’t hear. I rolled my eyes, ignoring it as I continued to talk about what we could do with the song. He mumbled something a little louder. I could only make out “ _I’m not…”_

I ignored him once again but it was getting hard to…

 

But I have to stay strong.

 

I sighed angrily and kept on talking about certain prompts we had until he finally spoke loud enough for me to hear, “ _I’m not comfortable with doing this assignment Prompt.”_

 

I paused, hesitant, was Virgil really not comfortable doing a song? Pfft! Why did I care? I don’t…

I scoff and roll my eyes, “like I care what you think.”

He stared up at me with pleading eyes, “Roman-Romans l-listen to me… the song would take the most time… my dad hates it when I’m not home when he wants me to be… I-I have a little brother to protect…”

my eyes widened slightly, _protect?_ Why’d he need to protect his brother?

 

I have a little brother named Imag. But I’ve never had to protect him so much I had to turn down an assignment because I had to rush home to help him… I feel a little bad… I could relate to wanting to help a little brother.

But that’s all.

I don’t feel bad for Virgil.

 

I sighed, rolling my eyes, “Fine. We can do the-“

Virgil cut me off, nervously rambling, “oh-b-but um… we-can still…d-do the song… I-I can write it m-maybe. But I-I can’t sing it… my dad doesn’t-“

“Awesome!” I didn’t care what his dad preferred, it was a secret talent of mine that I love acting and singing.

He seemed to relax slightly, I didn’t know why I was being so soft with Storm.

 

I’d never be like _this_ when my guys were around.

When class ended I had actually somehow managed a small smirk from Virgil.

For some reason I considered that a win…

but when we stepped out of class my boys started harassing Virgil again.

“Hey Fag! You think some of that stupid ass makeup will hide what your boyfriend did to you? You’re probably a whore that fucks every gay guy in the school!” Jack yelled as he slammed Virgil against the lockers. My eyes widened slightly.

 

_No! I don’t feel bad! He deserves this!_

 

Virgil looked over to me with pleading his eyes, as if begging me to help. I sigh and turn my head away from the scene.

they all had their way with him and left him on the ground crying quietly.

 

I walked over quietly, maybe I could just take him to the nurs-

“I thought you were different…” it was small but it was there.

“What?”

“I said I thought you were different, Prince!” His voice was picking up, “I thought you were starting care! I thought you cared about me and the fact I have someone to take care of! But no! You’re just some asshat who doesn’t give a fuck! I can’t believe I was so stupid!” He ran his hands through his hair, his hands shaking.

“Virgil-“

“Shut up! You don’t get to talk! You don’t get to! You lied to me! I thought you really cared..! But no! Just fuck off and leave me alone.” He shoved himself past me I heard him mumble to himself, “I wish I offed myself when I was twelve…”

 

My eyes widened slightly.

 

_Why did I care…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy ruining my emotions...


	8. Past and Panic

_ “Fucking nerd!”  _

 

_ “Smart ass!”  _

 

_ “Teachers Pet!”  _

 

_ “Robot!” _

 

I was called these a lot. But I let them brush off my shoulder. It was hard but I managed. 

 

It was… hard… without my old best friend. i learned his real name but I was only allowed to call him Ro. 

 

The two of us met in first grade when kids started calling me a teacher’s pet, a robot, a know it all. Ro would take out a cardboard sword and yell that he’d fight anyone. He was Hispanic and always had bandages on the weirdest of places. Sometimes they were just on his finger and other times they were all around his leg. 

 

We went to middle school together and were still best friends in sixth and the first half of seventh grade. 

 

But then we hit eighth grade. 

 

Ro was different. He didn’t want to hang out as often. He didn’t even care when Pa died. 

 

Ro became a bully, a jock, he wasn’t himself. The kid who used to love theatre and acting and protecting the people who got bullied was gone. Now he was the bully. 

 

Now he was Roman Prince. 

Not Ro. 

 

I stopped, my train of thought was caught off when I heard yelling. I turned the corner, shocked to actually see Roman himself standing there in complete shock, almost paralyzed. As a shorter boy with dark purple hair yelled at him. The boy was shaking. Obviously close to a Panic attack as he screamed at Roman,

 

“Shut up! You don’t get to talk! You don’t get to! You lied to me! I thought you really cared..! But no! Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

 

And with that, the boy shoved past Roman, which was a bold thing to do, and stormed off towards the bathrooms. I followed. I know for himself, Panic attacks were not fun. I was just looking out for people. 

 

I entered the bathroom to hear sobbing coming from one of the stalls. The boy did lock the stall thankfully so I could still get in if I needed to. Careful as I could, I stepped into the stall that the boy was in. The boy looked up shocked, almost immediately standing up and wiping at his eyes, despite the fact that the tears wouldn’t stop. 

 

“Sh-Shit! I’m-I’m sorry! I’ll get out now if I’m being a-annoy-”

 

I stopped him, “I came here to help.” 

 

He looked up shocked, but hesitantly sat back down, staring at his lap. I’m not too good with emotions but I knew how to handle them at times. 

 

“Would you…. like to talk about it?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Aww sure! Just Roman  _ fucking  _ Prince lying to me and getting me beat up by his  _ fucking  _ gang of  _ shit ass  _ jocks! Jesus… what am I in a  _ fucking  _ Grease movie?” 

 

I couldn’t help but smile a bit at the end, before dropping it as he continued, “All I  _ fucking _ want is to one day go back home without more  _ fucking  _ bruises than I left with! Is that too hard to  _ fucking  _ ask for? Apparently so since Virgil  _ fucking  _ Storm can’t catch a  _ goddamn  _ break!” 

 

Alright… so his name is Virgil Storm. At some point, I didn’t notice his breathing had started picking up as his rambling continued. And soon Virgil was in a full on Panic Mode. His breath was hitched and he could barely manage to catch a breath. He curled in on himself as more tears fell. 

 

And that’s when I jumped into action, I gently took his hand and placed in on my chest. Breathing in deeply, holding it before exhaling. 

 

Virgil looked up at me through his bangs and I said softly, “Just Breathe with me, Virgil…” he seems to have forgotten telling me his name by nodded hesitantly, hiccuping slightly before attempting to follow my breathing. Soon, I could tell that Virgil was calming down, he pulled his hand away. The sleeve oversized sweater falling over his hand. 

 

“H-hey-hey um… th-thank you…” Virgil said quietly, biting his fingernails nervously, I nod, “Of course. Panic attacks in extreme can cause the loss of consciousness.” 

 

“Jesus are you fucking dictionary?” 

 

“Of course I am not. I am Logan Sanders. A human being.” 

 

Virgil let out a small laugh, “It was a joke, Logan.” 

 

Realization dawned on me as I slapped my face and groaned. I have never been good with jokes and such involving sarcasm. 

Virgil let out a small laugh, eyeshadow crinkling up to fit his smug expression. 

 

We both jumped when the bell for first lunch rang, Virgil stood up, wiping at his eyes once more before going to walk out of the bathrooms, turning he gave he a two finger salute before leaving. 

 

I smiled, something told me I would be seeing Virgil  _ and  _ Patton more often…. 

 

I let out a small yelp when I heard my phone ring, I answered, “Hello? This is Logan Sanders.” 

 

“ _ Hey, is this that Lolo guy? Do you have anyone to eat lunch with?”  _

 

That wasn’t Patton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an evil little gremlin Jesus Fuck.


	9. AN: Character Doodles

Have a Virgil!

 

Have a Patton! (I Love my freckly boi)

 

Look at that! Issa Lolo!

 

And finally. A Handsome Latino Roman (Jesus i personally think he's hot)

 

Finally. All my boys together

 

Everything is drawn by me! Have a nice day!

 

 


	10. Cuts and Closets

I couldn’t help but smile as I remembered what happened in the bathrooms. It almost completely took over the rest of the day.

 

Someone was _nice_ to him.

 

Someone _helped_ him.

 

Someone _cared_

 

 _Logan_ cares.

 

I was gladly granted by Remy a ride home in his brother Nate’s car.

“So Gurl… you’ve had a smile this whole goddamn car ride! What the fuck is going on? Does my baby have a crush?!” Remy gasped and I rolled my eyes, “Do we need to see Eliot?!”

“Gah fuck no! I already deal with an asshat at home. I don’t need to deal with Eliot’s bitchy boyfriend.”

Remy groaned, “But we never see him anymore!”

“Mitch doesn’t let him go anywhere, Remy.”

Remy puffed out his cheeks in frustration, I smiled out the window before sighing, “You know Roman Prince right?”

“That asshole? The one that bullies you? Yeah. I fuckin’ hate the son of a bitch.”

 

I let out a snort before continuing, “I was put in a creative writing assignment with him.”

 

Remy’s eyes blew wide, “Gurl! That little bitch don’t deserve your smarts!”

 

I start laughing, Remy was the best. We met in the first grade when Remy rammed into me on accident because his dad gave him coffee for the first time. I yelled at him for being stupid and Remy gave me a chocolate bar as an apology.

 

That was the first time I tasted chocolate.

 

Remy is and will always be my best friend. Hands. Fucking. Down.

 

“Gurl! P!ATD is coming here!” Remy screamed into my ear, I look up surprised, Panic! At the Disco is my favorite band… but I can’t afford any tickets.

 

“Honey we should totally see it!”

 

“Rem. You know I have no money. Besides. My dad would never let me go. Not to mention I have to take care of Missy. For all I know you’re driving too slow and I’m just a fuck up and can’t protect my eight year old brother from-”

 

“ _Virgil… breath.”_ Remy reminded me softly, a firm yet kind voice. I swallowed, and nodded quietly, managing to catch my breath.

 

Did I mention Remy was my best friend? Remy is my _best. Fucking. Friend._

 

“Thanks Remy…” I mumble, staring out the window. Of course I managed to kill the mood!

 

“You didn’t kill the mood, Virge.” He said softly, as if reading my mind, “besides. I know you deal with a lot of shit at home. I could always call CPS for-”

“ _No.”_ I say sternly. I was _not_ getting torn away from Missy. _Never._

 

“Virge, all I’m saying is-”

“I said no, Remy. Drop it.”

He sighed, “Alright… alright…”

 

I look at the clock in the car, realizing Remy has been stalling and going in circles I punch his arm hard, causing him to yelp.

 

He knew _exactly_ why I was mad!

 

When I wasn’t home. Dad took his anger out on Missy.

 

_Missy._

 

An eight year old!

 

Virgil refused to let it happen.

 

“Fucking- Remy!” I scream as he starts speeding up and going straight to my house.

“Sorry! I just- you needed to _talk_. Get stuff off your chest!”

 

“Missy could be hurt! He’s fucking _eight!”_

“I fucking know that, ya little bitch!” Remy groaned, rolling the shoulder I punched, “Fucking hurt you asshole…”

 

“You love me.”

“Yes I do you skittle. We’re here so get the fuck out so I can blast my music.”

“Your music is gross.”

 

Remy squeaked as I was getting out, “Beyoncé is a Fucking. _Queen!_ You’re a fucking green ass skittle…”

“Green skittles are the best skittles you little shit!” I yell before slamming the door in mock anger. Carefully walking up to the door and opening the door quietly.

 

_Nothing…_

 

Okay… dad is asleep… that’s good. I sighed, carefully making my way upstairs, past his drunken body laying on the couch and up to Missy and my room.

 

He wasn’t there… where was he?!

 

Where the _fuck_ was Missy?!

 

I was about to leave when I heard a small sniffle, I turn. Looking around, under the bed… behind some boxes…

 

Nothing.

 

I sigh. Maybe he’s just… not ready to come out. Maybe he needs some time… I leave to the bathroom and wash off my makeup, taking off my jacket in the process.

 

I stare at my bruises face, neck and collarbone. I glare at my reflection.

 

Words come back at me. Words that I’ve kept with me. In my head.

 

**_Bitch._ **

**_Whore._ **

**_Slut._ **

**_Fag._ **

**_Twink._ **

**_Ugly ass._ **

**_Mistake_ **

**_Burden._ **

**_Weak._ **

**_Failure._ **

**_You should just die._ **

**_Nobody will notice._ **

**_Nobody has ever loved you._ **

**_End it all._ **

 

I can’t breathe. I don’t know how to. Air won’t fill my lungs.

 

_Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop!_

 

_Please…_

 

I manage to move my arm, up to the cabinet. Up to the razor. Up to my sleeve. Pulling it up. Putting it to my arm.

 

_Blood._

 

Crimson blood.

 

It helps me calm down. It helps me feel normal. I let the air fill my lungs.

 

I put the razor back. Grab the bandages, wrap them around my arms. Pull down my sleeves. Put back the bandages. And close the cabinets.

 

I head back to Missy and my room, calming down from the high that came from the cutting and start looking for Missy again.

 

I hear the sniffles again, tracking them down I get to the closet opening the door gently, frowning slightly when he saw Missy curled up on the floor.

 

“It’s just me, Missy…” I mumble, kneeling next to him. He latched onto me and I gently side hugged him. Rubbing his back, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn’t here…”

 

“He-he-he y-yelled-yelled a-a lot and-and-“

“Missy… did he hit you?”

 

Missy nodded hesitantly, I start looking him over, feeling his tear stained cheek he felt that it was hot. Missy was slapped.

 

_Missy. Was. Slapped._

 

_Missy. An eight year old, creative young boy, was slapped._

 

I felt myself growing angry at my father.

Missy stared at me sniffling.

I pulled my baby brother close. Rocking back and forth.

 

Missy slowly calmed down, his breathing eventing out. I rub his back. Wincing when the bandages pressed against my cuts.

“Virge? Are you okay…?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m okay.” I lied.

Missy saw straight through it, glaring up at me, “Roll up your sleeves…!”

I sigh, Missy always knew, “Missy. I’m fine.”

“I said roll up your sleeves, Virgil..!”

 

I sigh, rolling up my sleeves Missy stared at the bandages and glared up at me, new fat tears rolling down his cheeks, “You said you wouldn’t do it again!”

“I know… I know Missy… I’m sorry.”

“You promised..!”

“I’m sorry, Missy… I’m sorry…” I mumble, gently wiping away my little brother’s tears.

“You gotta promise never to do it again…! Or I’ll never love you again..!”

I sigh, smiling at him, “You’re so forgiving you know that?”

“Yeah. I know.” Missy says. All tears seeming to be forgotten as we smile at each other. Missy breaks out into small giggles and for the first time in a long time I’m happy to be alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo BOY. I fucking hate myself so much. Anyways. I love angst. And I love Remy. So I combined the little shit and the shit that makes me cry! I also made a small drawing for this chapter!


	11. Conform

When I stepped into my house it was complete chaos, as usual in the Prince household… I had to forget anything that happened in school.

 

My brothers, Marco and Luis, were kicking around a soccer ball. My little brother Imag was drawing with all his supplies strewn across the floor. My sisters, Cleo, Maria, Rosa, and Veronica were all fighting over god knows what… and finally Mamá and Papá were fighting in the kitchen.

 

I sighed, my siblings were so loud they barely even noticed their own parents fighting. Or me even entering the house. Well… not for Imag. He looked up at me, before smiling and rushing over, jumping into my arms. I smiled and spun him around as he giggled.

 

We could barely even hear our own laughs because of the chaos. I was right in the middle of the family. Maria, and Rosa were Seniors while Cleo was a Junior leaving me right under them as as a sophomore. Luis is a Freshman while Marco is in Seventh grade and Imag is the baby of the family, only being in fourth grade.

 

All sound was cut off by a loud _Wack!_ From the kitchen. Everyone turned. Some were confused, others in horror. I was one of the people in horror.

 

My Papá slapped my Mamà

 

For reasons my siblings and I don’t even _know._

 

“Mis Hijos… please go to your rooms…” Mamá said quietly. We all listened. Quickly rushing up the stairs to all of our rooms. Abandoning anything that was just taking place.

 

Imag was the fastest. Making his way up the stairs quickly. Followed by Marco, Luis, Rosa, Maria, and Cleo.

 

I stared at the kitchen quietly. Hesitantly following my siblings.

 

I had my own room so I could do whatever I please without annoying anyone. I close the door to my room and lock it.

 

I take out the ukulele stashed in my closet and tune it quietly. Looking up some chords for a random song on my laptop. I needed to just… unwind.

 

I start strumming. Looking at the screen and looking down at my ukulele every now and again.

 

“ _I have a question…_

_it might seem strange…_

_how are you lungs?_

_Are they pain?”_

 

I smile at the dodie song. Such a sweet, small love song.

 

I hope to sing it to my future partner one day.

 

I’ve never known why I say partner. I always just have. Papá has always yelled at me and just told me to say girlfriend but I don’t think girlfriend suits whoever I’m gonna be with.

 

When I finish the song, I listen quietly to try and hear my parents. It seemed like all the kids in the house were trying to do that.

 

“ _I say let our children do whatever they want, Julian!”_

_“Sofia! He is in High School! He shouldn’t still be into that kind of stuff!”_

So it was either about Luis… or me. I look up to the playbills above my bed. I always took them down whenever people came over.

 

Papá hated them.

 

_“No one wants to be friends with someone like that!”_

 

I flinch, looking up at my door quietly

 

 _“Just because the poor boy enjoys certain things doesn’t mean people will dislike him, Julian! Besides! He’s already in every sport you suggest! He is in soccer! Football! Every. Single. Sport. YOU want him to be in! He gave up theatre in eighth grade because YOU said he would achieve NOTHING! He left his best friend because YOU said so!”_ Mamá screamed.

 

Everything… everyone… was quiet.

 

I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying. But I can’t stop the tears… I get on my bed.

 

I grabbed my _Hamilton_ playbill.

 

All I ever wanted.

 

_Rip._

 

I grab my _Aladdin_ playbill

 

Was to make him proud.

 

_Rip._

 

I grab my _Dear Evan Hansen_ playbill.

 

I’ve tried. I’ve tried. I’ve tried.

 

_Rip._

 

I stare at my _Sound of Music_ playbill. Running my fingers over it.

 

It was the first musical I ever went to. I had literally screamed when Mamá revealed the tickets to me.

 

I gently take it down. I’m not going to get rid of it… not this one. I take out a box from under my bed and softly place in the box before putting the box back under the bed.

 

I must’ve drowned everything out while crying because when I come back into reality someone is banging on the door.

“Roman!” I jump, quickly unlocking, and  opening the door.

 

There stood Papá, he towered over me despite myself being tall.

“Why are you crying, Hijo? Men don’t cry.”

I quickly wiped at my eyes and nodded.

“You need to speak to those who deserve your respect.”

I sigh and nod, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good.” He looked to my bed, I could feel his smirk as I stared at my feet, “you took them down?”

“Yes, sir…”

 

He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a bit too hard. I winced a bit but kept quiet. He patted my shoulder roughly before leaving.

 

I close my door and got onto my bed, getting into a small ball I hugged my knees and cried quietly into my knees.

 

Why did we all have to conform to what Papá wanted?

 

I wanted to _sing._ I wanted to _dance._

 

I yearn to _act._

 

But I’m not allowed to.

 

I must conform to _his_ rules.

 

I have to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?! Some good old Roman angst!


	12. Cherish the good moments

I stared at my feet as I walked with Dee to school. My hands were on my cardigan as the cold wind of October swept in.

 

Dee took my phone to go through it like he normally does. He only takes it to make sure I’m staying loyal to him. 

 

He hadn’t given it back yet which was strange…I could feel his tension which only made me more nervous. I bit my lip and pushed up my glasses quietly. 

 

“So? Who’s ‘Lolo,’ Patton?” 

I tensed even more, I’d forgotten how much I’ve talked with Logan over the past few days… 

“N-no one, Dee…” 

“Really? Cause it  _ seems…  _ you’re straying…” 

I look up at him frantically, “What?! No no no no no! Dee, he’s-he’s just a friend that helped me out…” 

“When?” 

“When I had to walk home in the storm…” 

“So you have a little side whore? Whenever we fight you just go over there?” 

“What?! Dee, no! He helped me wa-”

“ **Do** **_not_ ** **yell at me** !” 

I flinched, taking a small side step away from him.

 

No one else was actually  _ walking  _ to school in this weather so it was just us. No one to see what was happening. 

 

That’s when Dee usually started getting mad. Always when nobody was around or behind closed doors. 

 

We had both stopped walking. 

 

Dee was turned to me while I kept facing forward, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. 

 

But that’s just how it was. I was used to being scared time to time. But that’s just how relationships work. I know that for a fact.  

 

“I work my  _ ass  _ off every single day after school while you sit around on  _ your  _ fat ass doing nothing but fucking  _ cheating _ !” 

“Dee I’m-”

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ say a goddamn word! You think I’ll allow you to use me like that?! You think  _ you’ll  _ get the play the fucking victim?! You think anyone will ever even want you if you  just fucking  cheat?!” 

“Dee-”

“I said not to say a  _ fucking  _ word!” He yelled, and that’s when I felt a sharp sting in my cheek as I fell onto the hard sidewalk. I was already crying but that was just the tip of the iceberg. I kept a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs. My glasses had fallen off and I could barely see. Through all the tears and blindness I could feel strong arms wrap around me. 

 

I let out a small gasp, looking up I could barely make out Dee. These were the moments I cherished. When he would hug me and say sorry. 

 

“Oh, baby… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to get so mad…” he used his thumb to wipe away my

tears. He got my glasses and gently put them back on my face.

 

I buried my face into his chest and sighed. I always forgave him. Of course I forgive him! He doesn’t mean it. 

 

He just gets angry. 

 

“I-I-I didn’t-didnt mean to make you mad…” I stammer quietly. The sidewalk cold against my legs. 

“I know you didn’t… you never do… that’s why you need to learn your lesson… but I shouldn’t have hit you that hard…”

 

I nodded slowly. I guess that makes sense… I mean… it’s kind of like how you’d treat an animal. If they do something bad you scold them… sometimes you need to spray them with a water bottle… I guess it’s the same. 

 

“And part of that lesson is that you can’t talk to this… person… anymore.” 

 

My eyes widened, not talk to Logan? But Logan was… so supportive and sweet… he loved being around Logan. 

 

“I…” 

“Do you really hate me so much that you would choose someone you met a couple days ago that your boyfriend for two years?” 

 

Not love Dee? That’s insane! I love him and he loves me. I always tell me and he tells me all the time… well… he always said it in response to me but he still said it. 

 

“N-no! No Dee I-I love you! I do! I’ll-I’ll… I’ll stop talking to him. I will…” I mumbled, nuzzling into his chest. 

 

He stood up, taking me with him. I was still shaking slightly but I could still walk. He kept an arm around me and I smiled softly. 

 

Remember when I said I cherished the moments he apologized? I also cherished these moments. Where  _ he’d  _ forgive  _ me  _ whenever I do something stupid…Which is a lot of the times… I’m lucky to have someone who would forgive me for doing stupid things. 

 

It’s just how a relationship works I suppose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo. Patton. Sweetie. That’s no way to think baby.


	13. Protecting and Pasts

The call wasn’t pleasant. It was Patton’s boyfriend and it was most likely the worst call I’ve ever gotten. 

 

He was yelling. He was threatening. But they were most likely empty. But there is one thing that I know. Patton’s boyfriend is  _ not  _ good for him. I have researched many things and one of those things have been emotionally and physically abusive relationships. 

 

I can’t tell for sure since i haven’t seen anything yet but from what I know-which is very little- this man is not safe for Patton. 

 

I know that most abuse shelters don’t take males so I guess I’ll just have to save and help him myself. 

 

I sighed and shut my AP physics book when I heard the bell rang. I got up after putting everything on my bag and leaving the classroom. 

 

I noticed Patton in the hall and walked (a bit quickly to my embarrassment) towards the short boy who was putting books away in his locker. While walking up I noticed a few pictures taped to the inward side of the locker door. 

 

One was a photo booth strip. One had Patton’s boyfriend and him kissing. The other had Patton and his boyfriend Just smiling. The other having Patton side hug his boyfriend while a smile didn’t reach the man’s eyes while Patton’s did. 

 

The final was of just Patton alone smiling weakly. What had happened? Other pictures were things like a small puppy. The final one was Patton and another guy who was wearing a pink tie and light brown vest. 

 

I shook my head and focused back on Patton who was smiling slightly and humming to himself, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

 

“Patton!”

 

Patton jumped, closing his locker he turned around quickly, “L-Logan..!” 

“You haven’t responded or spoken to me all day. Is something wrong?” I asked worriedly. You see, Patton is the type of person to respond immediately so it worried me when he just disappeared.  We had talked for hours which had surprised me, myself being an introvert and Patton obviously being an extrovert. 

“No Logan- n-nothing is wrong. Look I have to-”

 

“ _ Patton… I thought you said you wouldn’t be speaking to this man anymore… _ ” a guy with dark brown hair similar to mine walked over, but an arm around Patton who submissively ( **AN: not in the dirty way you heathens.** ) shuffled over so he was flushed against the man. 

 

“Yes Dee… I’m sorry Dee.” Patton said quietly. So the man was named Dee. Okay. Some basic information is always needed. 

 

Dee wore a bowler cap, which could in no way be allowed, and all dark clothes, including a leather jacket. 

 

I gave Dee a stern look and said, “He can choose whom he wishes to talk by  _ himself.”  _

Dee smiled evilly and looked down to Patton who was clutching his books close to his chest. Obviously feeling rather awkward in this situation. 

 

“Patton?” 

“I’m… I’m sorry Logan…please stop contacting me.” It was almost like Patton had rehearsed these words. But I was too shocked to say anything. 

 

“See? It was his choice. You should be going off to class, Love.” He said calmly, Patton nodded and rushed off, I watched him go in complete shock. But my attention was turned back to Dee when he said. 

 

“A prize. Isn’t he?” 

“He’s a human being. He is not a prize.” I said, making sure not to let anger into my voice. 

“Oh yes he’s a human… I do agree with you.” 

He used his hand to make me face him. I glared at him, before spitting in his face. 

 

He glared at me and shoved me so hard I fell to the ground. I let out a small sound of surprise before I heard a voice. 

 

“Fuck off Deegon.” 

 

It was Virgil. 

 

I looked up to find the emo boy standing in front of me with confident posture. Something I never saw on the short male. 

 

“Virgil…  _ great  _ to see you again, dear.” 

“Ooooo you little Bitch I’ll show you-“ 

“Remy.” 

Another guy, Remy, appeared he had sunglasses on along with a leather jacket and Starbucks in hand.

 

I stared in shock at the two. Both were shorter and skinnier than  _ Deegon  _ but both looked more confident. 

“You two haven’t been with the gang in a while… where’d you go?” 

“Far away from your bitch ass little crew ya fucker.” Remy growled, before turning to Virgil, “Take care of your friend, skittle.” 

Virgil blushed at the name but nodded, turning he helped me up, “You okay?” 

“Affirmative. I am okay.” 

 

Virgil turned, smirking as Remy sized up Deegon.

“Let’s get out of here… Remy’s got this.” 

I nodded and Virgil lead me away. He smirked a bit before I asked, “How do you know a Deegon? What was with the whole gang thing?” 

“When Remy and I were in eighth grade and freshman year we used to hang out with Deegon a lot. Deegon is kind of the leader of it ... I actually dated him for a few months before we left. Remy was the one to get me out and let’s just say he was pissed when we left. And I mean  _ pissed.  _ They actually tried jumping me and Remy but we got away magically.” 

 

I smile slightly, “so.. skittle?” 

“That is a name reserved for Remy. Call me that and I will cut you.” 

“Okay. Okay. I won’t call you that.” 

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets he mumbled awkwardly, “but you can call me Virge I guess…” 

“Virge… well then I guess we are officially considered…. friends?” 

Virgil’s eyes seemed to light up slightly, “Uh… y-yeah.. I guess so. Also. I returned the favor.” 

“Favor?” 

“you helped me with my panic attack… I helped you with Deegon… so I repaid the favor.” 

“You didn’t have to do that. I was completely fine.” 

“Logan. He was literally about to beat you up. Just accept it.” 

 

I smiled slightly, “Yeah. Alright.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Remy so much. I love all my children.


	14. A new leaf turned

A paper was set onto my desk harshly by Virgil who after that sat in his seat and put his head down, pulling his hood up. I sighed, staring down at the sheet music. He wanted me to do this on a guitar? Guitar is basically Ukulele right?...I don't think so…

 

“Virgil.” I said calmly, he shifted slightly, indicating he was listening, “Would this be possible to do on a Ukulele? Because I don’t play guitar and-”

“Just… play it on your Ukulele it’s fine, Prince…I don’t feel like talking to you.”

“Well… maybe you could come to my place and help me practice. Because I don't know how you want me to sing it.” I have no idea why I said that. But I did. No going back now I guess.

 

Virgil paused, as if thinking, before sitting up and looked over to me. Eye shadow heavy under almond eyes, “No jokes?”

“Nope.”

“You aren’t going to hurt me if I go over?”   
“I swear on my life I will not.”

He paused, looking at me suspiciously, before saying quickly, “If I go to your house can I bring my little brother? That means picking him up from school and taking him to your house and keeping him with us or someone from your family for the whole time” He said sternly.

 

My eyes widened slightly, this was the first time that Virgil talked to me calmly yet firmly. It was scary… Jesus did I just call Virgil scary..?

 

I hesitated but nodded, sticking out my hand, “Deal. Let’s shake on it.” 

Virgil took a second before nodding, taking my hand shakily. He quickly moved his hand away, shoving them back in his pockets.

 

I studied the song and lyrics quietly, was this a Disney Mashup?! Oh my lord it is.

“Virgil. This will require two singers.”   
“I realize that, Princey.”

I blushed, looking away, “I will have you know that my name is Roman.”

“I know. 

“So why the nickname?”   
“You know my names Virgil right? Why don’t you just call me that?”

I pause, before smiling, “Okay, You got me there.”

He smirked, rolling his eyes, “Of course I do. I’ve been planning that for years.” The bell rang, and something sparked in Virgil’s eyes. Fear? Worry? Anxiety? Either way he was out of the classroom in a flash.

 

I stared after him surprised, that was new. Did I just never notice…? Maybe…

 

After school and practice I managed to find Virgil sitting under a tree with his headphones in, his eyes closed. His lip was busted.

 

I took out one of the earbuds and put it into my ear. He turned, not scared at all and said, “You’re gross, Princey.”

 

I paused, listening to the music, “You listen to Anna Blue?”   
“Uh.. yeah. Look can we just go? I wanna make it to my little brothers school before he starts walking home…" Virgil stood up, tugging the earbud from my ear as I led him to my car.

 

“Damn…” Virgil whispered under his breath, “Nice car…”   
“Not really. It’s just a Volkswagen.”

“Just take the compliment, Princey.”

I sighed and got into the driver's seat of the car as Virgil got into the passengers seat quietly. He told me his little brothers school and I started driving. When we got there I parked and Virgil practically jumped out of the car. Running to a small eight year old with a flower crown who yelled something that sounded like, “Virgil!!”

 

Virgil smiled and laughed. Picking up his little brother, kissing his head. The eight year old asked something and Virgil shrugged, pointing to the car I was in. I gave a small wave before remembering the windows were tinted black. I blushed and groaned to myself. Why was I getting embarrassed? It's not like they can see...  


 

Virgil came over with his little brother and put him in the back seat before climbing into the passenger's seat.

“Roman. This is Missy. My little brother.”

“Hi!” This kid was cute. I have to admit it.

“Hello there. I love your flower crown, I must say!” I saw in the princely voice I speak to Imag with. 

 

Missy’s eyes widened, he let out a small gasp and asked, “You really think so?”   
  


“Of course I do! Did you make it yourself?”

 

Missy nodded happily going into a long ramble on how he made it and things like that. I snatched a glance over to Virgil who had a small smirk on his face, his bag sitting in his lap.

 

Did I never notice the gay pride flag on the strap of his bag. I asked him quietly to not let Missy notice, “You’re actually gay?”

 

Virgil turned, looking at me hesitantly before murmuring, “Yep...look if you’re gonna call me names… don’t do it in front of Missy.”

I shook my head, “I wasn't going to call you names.” I turned my head back to on the road.

 

I could feel Virgil staring at me, glancing once more I saw him turn away with a small smile on his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Layla's not doing angst? That's new.


	15. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IMPLIED RAPE/NON CON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

_a_ Let us have a fucking review of the day shall we? Remy and I saved Logan from Deegon, my abusive ex who forced me to drink and take drugs back in seventh and eighth grade. Roman fucking prince invited me to his house along with my little brother. Roman gets along with Missy and Missy seems to have a strong liking for Roman. And finally. Roman. Doesn’t. Give a fuck. That I’m gay. 

 

Welp. I’m in fucking candy land apparently. 

 

I stared out the window of his car, a pretty good car by my standards I must say, in complete shock. 

 

This was  _ not  _ Roman Prince. No fucking way in hell is this Roman Prince. 

 

“Woaaaah!! Virgil! Virgil look! Look at that house! It’s huuuge!” Missy yelled happily…this is the first time I’ve seen him smile in so long… 

 

Roman smiled, “That’s my House.” 

I looked over to Princey at shock. No way. I knew he had money but Jesus… he’s fucking rich. 

 

Missy gasped loudly, “no way! You’re  _ rich!”  _

Roman chuckled, pulling into the driveway, “Yeah. My dad’s a lawyer and my moms a nurse.” 

My jaw dropped, “You’re living the fucking dream Princey.” 

“Cursing is bad Virge.” Missy chided. 

“Right. Sorry buddy. You’re living the dream Princey.”

Something in his eyes died a little but he nodded, “Yeah… I guess I am.” 

 

He parked and we all got out. I stared at the three story home in shock. Before jumping when a small kid ran out, Missy helped and hid behind me. Gripping my pant leg. 

 

“Oh! Imag! Hey!” Roman smiled and picked up the boy, spinning around. I put a comforting hand on Missy’s head. Stroking his hair softly. 

Roman set Imag down and turned, smiling widely, “Imag, this is Missy and his brother Virgil.” 

“Hello!” Imag yelled happily. Missy looked away. Unless Virgil approved of a person he was  _ very  _ shy. Virgil looked down at his little brother who snuck a glance up to him before nodding. 

 

Missy looked back to Imag who was a bit taller and had a bit darker skin than Roman, along with bandages all around his body. 

 

“Hi…” 

“Do you wanna play soccer? Soccers super fun!” 

“I’m… not good at sports…” Missy mumbled, looking away. 

“I can teach you!” 

Missy looked up to Imag, smiling hesitantly and nodded slowly.

 

Imag took Missy’s hand and ran off with Missy stumbling behind in surprise. 

 

Roman smiled after them before turning to me, “Anyways. Come on in. Mamá still at work but Papá’s home. He’s working on a case so he won’t bother us.” Roman explained as he walked me to the front door, taking out some keys he opened the door. All my senses were immediately flooded and I couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. 

 

Hands were touching me.

People were yelling. 

The smell was strong in my nose. It smelt of cinnamon. It was  _ very  _ strong. 

There was so much going  _ on.  _

 

I quickly shut my eyes and covered my ears, getting a hand on my arm I was dragged up some stairs before I heard a door shut quickly. I hesitantly put down my hands and opened my eyes. 

 

“Sorry…” Roman sighed, “My siblings get very excited when new people arrive.” He went to his closet and pulled out a Ukulele before sitting on his bed. I hesitantly sat a couple seats away from him. 

 

I was confused. Nervous. Amazed. Happy. 

 

I don’t  _ like  _ how overwhelmed I’m feeling. 

 

I hesitantly got the sheet music from my bag and set it in between us. He smiled slightly and took them, putting them on his lap he strummed a few chords before following the music quietly. 

He looked over to me expectantly and I blushed. 

He expected  _ me  _ to sing the main part… 

 

“Oh- uh…” I hesitated before singing quietly, 

 

“ _ If there’s a price for rotten judgement… _

_ I guess I’ve already won’t that…  _

_ All those days chasing down a daydream… _

_ That’s ancient history been there done that.”  _

 

And then, in a soft, Charming voice, Roman started singing, 

“ _ Who’d you think your kidding? He’s the earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden Honey we can see right through ya.” _

_ “Oh no….”  _

_ “We know how you’re feeling who you’re thinking of..”  _

_ “Oooh… no chance no way I won’t say it no no.”  _

With me, Roman sang while still strumming calmly, his shoulders relaxed and his demeanor calm, “ _ Wishing… I’m wishing…” and then, he sang “You swoon you sigh why deny it o-oh.”  _

 

I smiled slightly, swinging my legs a bit, “ _ it’s too cliche I won’t say I’m in love.”  _ I frowned when I remembered the next lyrics, “ _ I thought my heart had learned its lesson…. it feels so good when you start out…”  _ quietly, behind me I could hear a faint, “ _ You’ll be there soon…”  _

“ _ My Head is screaming get it a grip boy. Unless your dying to cry your heart out..!”  _ Okay. I admit. I’m getting into this slightly. 

 

But that all breaks when a loud knock is heard, I jumped and looked up nervously, Roman stopped strumming and put the Ukulele under his bed before getting up and opening the door. 

 

A tall, Mexican man stood there. He had an army cut hairdo and Jesus he looked  _ scary.  _ Almost as scary as my own father. 

 

“Roman? Who’s this?” 

“Papá… this is Virgil… he’s a friend from school.. We’re working on a project.” 

“That sounded more like a love song than anything.”

“It’s a Disney mashup Papá.. it’s fine…” 

he pointed to my bag, most likely the pride flag I managed to stitch onto my bag strap. 

“It’s… it’s um… I-it’s a Gay Pride flag s-sir…” I mumbled, looking away I picked at my sleeves

“You’re gay?” 

“Yes sir…” 

“Roman? Can we talk?” 

He sighed, “Yes Papá.” The two walked out of the room and door was slammed shut, making me jump back in shock. 

 

Loud noises. 

Unfamiliar place. 

Unknown touches. 

_ Fuck! I need to get out!  _

I stood up, maybe I could just sneak out. Yeah! That could work! I could grab Missy and we could get the fuck out. Home is better than this. 

I grab the sheet music and my bag and rush out the door, looking around I go to head down the stairs. Pausing when I passed the room Roman and his dad were in. 

 

I hesitated, before listening in. 

 

“It’s not  _ his  _ fault he’s gay!” 

“That is the question, Hijo! Answer my question!” 

“No! No! I don’t need to! Why does it matter?! So what! I have a project partner who’s gay! Big deal!” 

“You will  _ not  _ yell at me, Roman Prince! Now tell me. Do you love that boy?” 

“No!”

_ Why did that hurt so much?  _

“Do you like him?” 

“No!” 

_ It hurts.  _

_ “ _ Is he worth anything to you?” 

“No!” 

_ It hurts so much… get it away.  _

“Do you care about him?!” 

“No! I don’t care about him!” 

 

I froze, my eyes wide with shock. Everything else had hurt like hell… but he didn’t care about me? After everything that happened?! I know we never got along in the past but… he was changing… 

 

I guess not… I wiped at my eyes and rushed downstairs, going to the backyard I got Missy who seemed very dejected to have to leave before leaving the house. 

 

My bag felt heavy against my shoulder as the harsh wind blew wildly. Missy’s windbreaker wrapped tightly around him. I kept a protective arm around my little brother and I thought to myself. 

 

I couldn’t help but start crying quietly. Making sure not to let Missy realize I was. 

 

Why did it hurt so much? 

 

I heard a car behind us, I looked up, noticing it was Roman’s I glared back at the ground and continued. 

“Virgil! Virgil stop! Virgil if you want to go then at least let me drive you back.” 

 

I let myself calm down slightly, keeping my eyes on the ground I said, “No. I will not make you take me home if you don’t like me. It’s fine. Go back to your home.” 

 

Roman drove slowly next to us, “Virgil I’m sorry! I didn’t me-“ 

“Is that what you’re going to say every time? I’m sorry? Well hate to break it to you but I’ve been with an abusive partner and I know all the tricks.” 

“Virgil… I’m-I’m not-“ 

“Just go. Just go, Prince.” 

“Virgil…” 

I finally turned to him, yelling, “Fucking  _ Go! _ ” 

He flinched, before nodding. Rolling up the window he drove off. 

 

I sighed, keeping an arm around Missy who was completely quiet we continued to walk back home. When we got back I rushed Missy upstairs, sighing. 

 

I heard a large slam and turned. There stood my father. A beer in hand and obviously drunk. 

“You little whore think you can sneak off?!” He yelled, already mad. 

“It was for a project sir…” 

He said in a mocking feminine voice, “ _ It was for a project sir!  _ Jesus you’re such a fucking Twink. in fact. Maybe I’ll just show you your place right fucking now.” 

My eyes widened slightly, “Sir Please-“

“Well then maybe I could just do your little bitch brother.” 

“ _ No! No no no! I’ll do it! I’ll do whatever you want! Don’t hurt him!”  _

He smirked and stalked towards me, I quickly took off my bag and jacket. I’d do anything to keep Missy from this.

 

_ Everything was numb.  _

_ But I could feel every touch.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff turns into Angst in a snap of the fingers! I might not upload as much because a new season of Voltron comes out tomorrow so I’ll be watching that so I’m getting it as much as I can!


	16. AN: Song vote thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY EMOTIONS ARE FUCKED THE HELL UP SO HERES A THING FOR FUTURE SHIT.

Alright ya fuckers my emotions are ruined so Im posting this as a small thing for a chapter in the future. All you need to know is that they all basically sing a song representing their emotions however I don't know Virgil's song or Logan's song so go ahead and leave suggestions for them. Ill probably update what songs i find best later and shit. Here are the songs for Pat and Ro.

 

Patton: Love me or Leave me (Little Mix)

Roman: Silent scream (Cover by: DamienDawn. Hes fucking awesome.)

Virge: ???

Logan: ???


	17. AN: Final Song choices

The songs have been decided on! Thanks to everyone who suggested songs! All of them are AMAZING songs! Here are the results!

 

Patton: Love Me or Leave Me (Little Mix)

Roman: Silent Scream (DamienDawn)

Logan: I am Not a Robot (Marina and the Diamonds) Suggested by: BlushingWidow and My_Life_Is_Lemons

Virgil: Colors (Halsey, acoustic version) Suggest by: My_Life_Is_Lemons

 

Love you all! Once again! All AMAZING suggestions! You have all lifted my spirits so much with your kind words and such! (Cause holy fuck the Voltron fandom is shit...)

Also! Each song will get a small thing I call a lyric comic! A lyric comic is a comic that contains a song and has the lyrics as the text (Just for those who dont know what it is!) So that might be why certain chapters might take some time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YO! even if I didnt decide on your song just know I loves all your suggestions! They were all WONDERFUL songs!


	18. What’s Best

I stared at my phone nervously. Was I going to do this? Oh I really needed to talk to Logan but Dee gave me direct orders not to talk to him… 

 

I was pacing in a small circle, waiting for Emile to arrive. We had discussed meeting so we could hang out. But he left me alone with my thoughts so of course I’m like this..! 

 

“Is it something to do with your partner?” Someone asked from a bench in the shade. I jumped and turned, seeing a person wearing all black and scrolling on their phone. 

“Um…” 

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. I’m Eliot. They/Them.” They said calmly, moving a lip ring around with their tongue. 

I sat next to them and swung my legs slightly. 

“So? What’s their name? Your partner?” Eliot asked, moving a hand through their black hair. 

“Oh…” I pause, before looking up at them nervously. 

“I get it. We just met. It’s hard to open up with this shit.” 

“Deegon. I’m dating this guy named Deegon.” 

 

Eliot’s eyes widened, “Holy  _ shit  _ you’re dating  _ Deegon?! _ ” 

“Um…yes?” 

“Oh my god. That asshole just doesn’t stop… okay. Uh. Listen. I have a friend named Virgil who used to date Deegon… that dude is  _ bad  _ news.” 

“Oh I’m sure it’s just a different Deegon. Dee’s super sweet to me.” 

Eliot stared at me for a second before saying, “You’re that cheerleader right? The one Emile hangs out with?” 

“You know Emile?” 

“Yeah. I’m one of his  _ ‘patients’ _ ” they snorted, “anyways, he talks about you. Always smiling, laughing.” 

“Yeah… we’ve been friends for a long time.” I smiled, looking over to them. 

“I can tell.” 

“ _ Eliot! Get over here!”  _ Someone yelled, I jumped and looked over to the voice. A man stood there, tall, and scary. 

 

“Oh… shoot. That’s my boyfriend. I gotta go. Good luck Patton… do what’s best for your health.” They said, getting up. Touching my shoulder softly before rushing off to meet their boyfriend. 

 

And almost right after Eliot left I was tackled into a hug by Emile. Who threw me off the bench and onto the cold grassy ground. 

 

We both giggled and smiled. Emile looking down on me while I stared up at him. 

I noticed a baby blue tie he was wearing, I smiled wider. “new tie?” 

“New tie!” He yelled happily, rolling off of me. 

I sat up and smiled, letting out a small giggle. 

“Oh! I met Eliot!” 

Emile gasped, “Really?! Oh I’m so happy! They’re so sweet!” 

“Yeah… they are.” I said smiling, Dee never told me he had a boyfriend… he always told me I was his first boyfriend. Why would he lie? Maybe I could ask him later… and who was Virgil? I’ve never heard that name before… maybe I can ask around. 

 

“so? What have you been doing?” I asked, not even bothering getting off the cold ground. 

“well I rewatched Avatar for like. The billionth Time!”

“You love that show, don’t you?” 

 

Emile smiled giddily, “Of course I do! You  _ have  _ to watch it Patton!” 

“I just don’t have that much time to watch cartoons anymore, Emile. Dee doesn’t like them.” 

Emile grumbled, “You never do anything you love anymore.” 

“I do cheer.” 

“That’s like. The only thing, Pat! Have you ever stopped to think he’s not good for you?” 

“You’re insane Emile.” I said, standing up. I  _ hate  _ talking about this stuff with Emile. 

 

He grabbed my wrist, “Patton, I care about you..! Why can’t you talk to me anymore.” 

I jerk out of his grasp, “Maybe because I don’t want to.” 

“Patton! It’s proven to be healthy for humans to express negative emotions when the time calls! It releases stress!” 

“I don’t have any stress! I’m happy, Emile! Dee treats me good!” 

“We have  _ very  _ different expectations of what good means.” He said seriously, grabbing my wrist again. 

 

“I’m fine, Emile! I’m happy! Why can’t you see that? Is it-is it because you’re jealous?” I gasped at the realization. 

“What?! Patton no! I’m just trying to get you to realize this isn’t healthy!” 

“Why isn’t it healthy?! Because I don’t know what a relationship should be like?! Because I’ve never felt love so when I do I cling onto it?! It’s not  _ my  _ fault my parents died when I was seven!?” I put a hand over my mouth as I started to cry. I stopped trying to get away. I stopped trying to fight. I stopped  _ trying.  _

 

Emile stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. 

He took me to his car and set me into the passenger's seat. 

“Just because you feel the need to take on a parental role does  _ not  _ mean you don’t have negative emotions, Patton.” 

 

“Just take me home, Emile…” 

“Patton… you can always stay at my place…” 

“It’s fine… I’m already living with Deegon.” 

He sighed, nodding solemnly he drove me home. Where I got out quickly, not even saying goodbye I opened the front door and closed it behind me. Sinking to the ground I started sobbing. 

 

I heard footsteps walking down stairs before I was swept up into strong arms and set on the couch. 

 

“Patton? Love? What happened.” 

“N-nothing-nothing D-Dee.” I stammered, breathing heavily. 

 

“Patton, you don’t lie to me.  _ Ever. _ ” He said with a slight edge in his voice, I tensed nodding hesitantly I answered his question, “J...Just-Just E-Emile…”

“Emile made you cry?” 

I nodded slowly. 

“Well… maybe…. it would be best if you stopped talking to him.” 

 

My eyes widened. Emile is my  _ best  _ friend…! We only had a small argument! It-it was my fault anyways! It’s always my fault. 

 

“It-it was only a fight, Dee…” I mumbled into his shirt. 

“Patton, he made you run here sobbing! That isn’t healthy!” 

I tensed, looking down at my lap. Dee used his knuckle to make me look him in the eyes. 

“Patton. I am only trying to protect you.” 

“I know… I’ll… I’ll stop talking to him… I’m sorry…” 

“It’s alright…” he smiled… well… more like a smirk but that's besides the point… he smiled and kissed me. 

I sighed slightly and kissed him back. 

Maybe if I keep saying it it’ll become true.

_ He only wants what’s best for me… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this all day because I’m drained but I wanted to get SOMETHING out.


	19. Deserving

Every since Deegon almost beat me I’ve been hanging out with Remy and Virgil more often. Dad is thrilled because of course  _ Dad  _ would be thrilled at me having friends. 

 

Remy is… something. He’s definitely protective and loves going out while Virgil is much more closed off but he still talks to me. 

 

We were all sitting outside just talking and helping each other with homework. 

“That’s it!” Remy yelled. Throwing his pencil down, “I’m quitting school and becoming a stripper!” 

 

Virgil and I both laughed, “Remy, no.” Virgil said in between laughs. 

“Algebra is fucked up and I hate my fucking life right now!” He yelled to the sky. Taking a drink from the coffee he’s literally had all day. 

 

We all tried to continue working but Virgil was laughing too hard when we all saw one of the quarterbacks trip and fall face first into the muddy ground from this mornings rain. 

 

It was still cloudy and cold but that didn’t stop the football team from practicing. I feel kind of back for that quarterback. Not so bad that I’d help him but I still feel a bit bad. 

 

I jumped when my phone buzzed, I took it out of my pocket and checked who it was from. 

 

_ It was Patton… _

 

**_Pat:_ ** _ I need you to come to the back of the school ASAP!!  _

 

I stood up, not listening to the calls from Virgil or Remy I rushed to the back of the school. Right when I turned the corner someone hugged me. 

 

“Patton? Are you alright? You sounded urgent.” 

 

I am  _ not  _ a hugger. I barely even know how to hug. I awkwardly wrap my arms around the blonde as the shadow casted over us by the school building made it even colder. 

“I’m sorry-I-I’m sorry! I-I wan-want to-t-to talk to y-you But-b-but he won-won’t l-let m-me..!” Patton cried into my shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Patton… it’s okay…” I mumbled, I would not let him have a panic attack. 

“He-he just-he told me n-not to talk to-to you- you o-or Emile and-and I-I just don’t have a-anyone to-to talk-talk to!” 

Emile? Who was Emile again…? Doesn’t matter. Patton seems to be able to talk to Emile easily. 

 

I held him at arm's length, staring at him for a moment. Fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he hiccuped quietly. 

“Patton. I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest, okay?” 

Patton nodded. Wiping at his eyes even though the tears just kept flowing. 

“Are you scared of Deegon.” 

His ice blue eyes widened, he hesitated before nodding. 

“B...B-But that-that’s n-normal.” 

“Patton… Patton…” I mumbled, sitting us both down on the grass, “That isn’t how a normal. Healthy relationship works… you shouldn’t be scared of your partner…if you are you need to break up with him.” 

“N-no! No no no p-please-please don’t m-make me-“ 

“I’m not going to make you do anything Patton. I’m just telling you that you need to get out of that relationship if you are scared of him.” 

“L-lo… I-I cant- I just- I-I can’t…” 

 

“Patton. You are brave. You are strong. You are everything you say you aren’t.” I thought for a moment before adding on, “and you aren’t anything you use to degrade yourself with. You aren’t fat. You aren’t a whore or a slut.” I was speaking on just instincts by now, “you aren’t any of that.” 

 

And suddenly, Patton burst out into more tears, I tensed, my eyes widening. Did I say something wrong to upset him? I hope not. 

And then, he leaned into me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his small frame. Why does my face feel warm? It’s cold out. It’s  _ December.  _ I should not feel hot. 

 

Patton jumped when someone called his name angrily, “Sh-shoot.” He stood up, leaving me on the ground, “I-I have to go… that was one of Dee’s friends…thank you, Logan.” He added before rushing off.

 

I stood up slowly, what just happened? I slowly walked back to Virgil and Remy. 

“Hey! What happened?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah Lolo! What happened?” Remy asked. 

 

I sighed, rubbing my temples, “One. Don’t call me that, two.. I just had to help a friend.” 

 

Virgil nodded, but was staring at the football team practicing. 

“Virgil? You’re staring at him again.” Remy chided, “Gurl. Get over it.” 

I stared at them confused, Virgil ran a hand through his hair and nodded, focusing back on the two of us. 

Remy noticed my confusion and turned to me, explaining, “Virgil’s just having some anxiety.” 

“I am not, Remy!” Virgil yelled slapping Remy’s arm. 

 

I sighed and lost focus on the two’s banter, I started thinking about Patton. 

 

Patton didn’t deserve Deegon.

 

Patton deserves someone better. 

 

Maybe… he deserves someone like me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. WE’RE GETTING SOME REALIZATION.


	20. CD

Dad was still black out drunk when I left with Missy for school. We had to split up around halfway to the schools. I kissed his head gently and he gave me a small smile before rushing off. 

 

Last night I remembered Roman and my project wasn’t even done so I had to get something out quickly. I stole dad’s laptop to print it onto a CD and record it. 

 

Remy and I met a quarter of the way to school, both talking about whatever we could. 

 

“Gurl. You scare me you know?” 

“I know, Rems.”

“I’m just worried for you, Skittle.” 

“You don’t have to Rems. Trust me.” I smiled at him slightly. He punched my arm and I punched him right back. 

 

That’s how our love works. we love each other so much we bully each other. 

 

When we got to school finally the bell had already rung. I muttered a small fuck before running off to English. 

 

When I got into class Roman was already there, tapping his foot nervously. I took out the CD and put it on my desk. Pulling up my hood I sat down. Putting down my head. 

 

“Alright!” Talyn said, “Who wants to go first?” after she said that it was just a stream of creative writings, songs, and some things I could barely remember. 

“Virgil? Roman? You two are the last group.” Talyn said. Walking over to our desks. I sighed and handed them the CD. They smiled and went back to their computer putting it in and suddenly, the video showed onto the screen from the projector. 

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small sample of the lyric comics!


	21. Mindless

The video ended and the CD popped out. 

I was staring. 

Talyn was staring. 

Everyone was staring. 

 

Staring at who? 

Virgil. 

 

Virgil who still had his head down. 

Virgil who’s shoulders were tensed. 

Virgil who was shaking. 

Virgil who must’ve forgotten he had his father’s voice in the video. 

 

I knew that voice all too well. 

It was a drunk, and furious father. 

 

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Virgil’s hand shot up, “Yes… Virgil?” Talyn said, unsure of the situation. 

“May-may I Please go to the bathroom?” 

They hesitated, “Alright, Virgil… go ahead.” 

The moment he left the classroom I raised my hand. They sighed and nodded. I got up and left the room, following Virgil. 

 

He stopped suddenly and I hid behind one of the supporting beams of the school. 

He turned around and sighed, calling out shakily, “I know you’re there, Roman. Just leave.” 

I hesitantly stepped out, I walked up to him, stopping when I was two or three feet away from the boy. 

 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said leave not come closer!” He yelled, stumbling back. 

I hesitated, I didn't know what to do. How could I? I’ve never… felt this guilty. It feels fucking  _ awful.  _

 

Acting on my gut instinct I said quietly, “I’m sorry, Virgil.” 

“For what? What are you sorry for?” 

That… that caught me off guard. 

What am I sorry for? How about… everything… I’m sorry for being a jerk. I’m sorry for bullying you. I’m sorry about your dad. I’m sorry that you have to go through that. I’m sorry about  _ my  _ dad. I’m sorry you heard everything. I’m sorry- 

My thoughts were cut off my his voice again, cold and hurt. 

“That’s what I thought… you aren’t  _ sorry,  _ Roman. You just want forgiveness. You aren’t regretting what you did.” 

But I do. I truly do.. I don’t know  _ why  _ but I want to see him smile again. Quirk his lips up into a small smirk. I want to see him get confident enough to move his hair back a bit so I could see both his almond eyes. 

“Virgil-“ 

“Can you just stop trying?! I don’t need to be looked after! I’m fine!” His voice cracked when he said fine… he most certainly was  _ not.  _ But he continued, “You’re Dad is an asshole. You’re an asshole! You’re siblings are probably assholes! And your mom is most definitely an asshole!” 

 

And that’s when I saw red. 

 

“My Mamá is  _ not  _ what you say! You do not get the  _ right  _ to say that about her!” 

“I may have very little idea of what a mom is but-“

“How would  _ you  _ know what a mom is?! You don’t even have one based on what you just said!” 

 

And then suddenly, I was on the ground, Virgil was hitting me. Punching. Slapping. He was weak and basically just skin and bones so it didn’t hurt too much but it still fired me up. 

 

I felt blood ooze from my nose. I threw Virgil off of me and he flew back, quickly regaining himself he ran off. 

 

Glaring, I yelled after him, “You’re fucking dead to me, Storm!” 

He didn’t look back. 

 

I brought a hand up to my nose and tenderly touching it… Little fucker… 

 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I regret everything I said to him. But he literally beat me up. The little  _ fucker…  _

 

I wait for my nose to stop bleeding before heading back to class. Virgil didn’t show up for the rest of class.

 

I tried not to worry about it but I did. Why did I worry? I don’t care about him and he doesn’t care about me. 

 

I need to get him out of my mind god fucking dammit. 

 

I sighed and looked down at the papers Talyn passed out. Mindlessly doodling on the side. 

 

I drew a boy. Some of his hair was covering his eyes and he had a gray jacket that I filled in with my pencil. He had bags too. I looked down. Before pausing. 

  
  


_ Wait.  _

  
  


_ Fuck. I just drew Virgil.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love it when you’re having anxiety but wanna write? Yeah. I love that


	22. Bravery

It was nice getting to talk to Logan again… he was… so sweet… but that all ended when one of Dee’s friends, Lukas, saw us. I rushed over to him. He was taller than me by a couple inches. 

 

I looked up at him, he had blonde swoopy hair and pale skin, “Lukas please don’t tell Deegon..!” I pleaded. 

 

Lukas always liked me, luckily. He sighed and looking down at me, he had dark brown eyes, “You know I can’t do that, Pretty.” Everyone in the hang had nicknames for me and Lukas’ was the only one was nice for me. 

 

“We aren’t around the gang. You can use my name.” I grumbled. 

He sighed again, rolling his eyes, “Right. Sure, Patton.”

 

I couldn’t help but think about what Logan said. What Dee was doing  _ wasn’t  _ normal… it wasn’t how a normal couple should act. I shouldn’t be scared of him… 

 

When we got to where the gang was hanging out, a dark alleyway, everyone but us was there.

 

Dee walked over and asked why we were so late. I tensed and looked down at my shoes. Biting my lip as Lukas started to explain. Gasping and falling to the ground when there was a sharp sting in my cheek. 

 

No no no no no…. Logan said I need leave if he does this! Why can’t the words form? Why is it so hard? 

 

I could hear the others hollering and whooping happily.

I couldn’t take it. Now or never. I stood up, before running away from the alley and entering the now empty school. 

 

I ran into the bathrooms and sighed in relief. I needed to think. Surely nobody was he- 

 

There was a small sob in the corner of one of the stalls. I hesitantly walked towards it. The stall door wasn’t locked… I gently opened it and walked in. 

 

There was a small figure in the corner of the stall. Curled up with his knees to his chest and his face hidden, the hood of his jacket pulled up over his face as he boy tried not to hyperventilate, but was failing. 

 

I walked over slowly, kneeling down next to him, “Hey…kiddo? Are you okay..? You need to breath, kiddo…” 

 

The boy just kept quiet, still shaking, still sobbing, still having a panic attack. I hesitated, before taking the boy’s hand gently, putting it to my chest. The boy looked up through teary, almond eyes in shock. 

 

“Follow my breathing, kiddo.” I took a big breath and the boy tried to follow it. I held it for four seconds before letting it out slowly. I smiled when his breathing calmed.

 

I carefully went to remove my hand but he grabbed it again. I smiled slightly, shifting so

I was sitting next to him. He uncurled himself a bit and snuck a glance to me. 

 

I smiled softly and asked, “Do you want to talk about it..?”

 

And suddenly, he spoke in a small voice that got louder and louder, “Of course I do..! First off Roman fucking Prince just  _ had  _ to pretend to care again just to break my heart in pieces again! And when I tell him the truth he fucking insults my dead  _ mother!”  _ He sucked in a deep breath, “Then my own fucking dad won’t give me a goddamn break for once! I need to protect my brother but Jesus fucking Christ it’s too much!” That made me frown slightly, he continued, “And now my ex fucking boyfriend is trying to contact me again! I hate it! I hate myself! I hate my life!” He gripped his hair roughly, curling in on himself again, letting go of my hand. 

 

I pulled him into a small hug, he continued rambling, “I-I mean- he-he made me drink and take drugs and I was only  _ thirteen _ ! He made me do things I-I hated! He hit me he-“ 

“You made the right decision getting out of that situation, kiddo…” 

he looked up at me shocked. I smiled softly. He pulled away and wiped at his eyes, “Thank you…” he mumbled quietly. 

“Of course, kiddo… so… what’s your name?” 

“I’m… I’m Virgil…” 

 

My eyes widened,  _ This was Virgil.. This was Deegon’s ex.  _

 

“You...You’re Deegon’s ex boyfriend?” 

“You know Deegon?” 

“I’m…. I’m dating him…” 

 

His eyes widened as he murmured a small, “holy shit… _ You _ ?! But you’re like- like a marshmallow! How the hell did that snake get to  _ you _ ?!” 

 

“That doesn’t matter right now… Virgil… does your dad-“ 

“ _ No! Forget I said anything about my dad!”  _ He said quickly, his breathing picking up again.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay! We won’t talk about him then… did you say Roman Prince? The Quarterback?” 

Virgil nodded. 

“I’m a cheerleader. I can talk to him.” 

“Oh- I-I don’t want to-“ 

“It’s okay! I personally like talking to people!” I paused before getting an idea, “Do you have some paper and a pen?” 

Virgil nodded hesitantly, taking out some paper and a pen from his bag he gave them to me. I smiled, before writing down my number and giving it to him.

He stared at it in shock, I paused, before asking, “you… you have a phone right?” 

“Um- y-yeah… it’s a flip phone but… y-yeah I do…”

I smiled before standing up, helping Virgil up too.

 

He offered me a small grin before walking out of the stall. I stared after him with a warm smile. 

 

_ Maybe he was getting a little closer to breaking up with Deegon.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overworking yourself is fun. But no one is allowed to worry cause I’m fine.


	23. Protecting

I smiled down at the paper in my hands, walking home with my hood up. Patton was… just… easy to talk to.

 

Problem is. Now my whole class and Patton basically know about my dad since I forgot about that last part in the video _and_ I told Patton on accident while rambling. Well… I can deal with it later I guess.

 

When I got home and opened the door all I could hear was Missy’s scream. I shut the door and ran upstairs. Missy was on the ground, curled up in a small ball while dad was punching and kicking at him.

 

I glared and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a rusty knife I stared down at it nervously. Before I heard Missy sob again. I ran back into the living room and slashed Dad’s thigh. He howled in pain and I put the knife on the coffee table and picked up Missy into my arms, he clung to my jacket and cried into my shoulder.

 

I used one hand to throw my backpack at dad. It didn’t have much force because my arms were so skinny and weak but it did hit his legs, making his knees buckle.

 

I smirked before running out the door with Missy still in my arms.

 

Once we were far enough away from the house I slowly down, breathing heavily I gently put Missy down. He looked up at me, before hugging my legs. I smiled, stroking his hair.

 

“We… we won’t go back, right Virge?” Missy asked, staring up at me, terrified.

I shook my head, “No Missy. We aren’t ever going back there.” I assured him.

“Then… where will we go..?” He asked nervously, taking my hand as we started to walk again.

“I… I don’t know, Missy…” I said truthfully, because honestly? Where are we supposed to go? We’re just kids. We don’t know anything. _I’ve_ never even had a job. And no one's going to take on two homeless kids. Much less one with depression and anxiety. I sighed, looking back down to Missy, “But we’ll find somewhere. Until then… we just need to get away from home…”

“We won’t have to go back to… _that_ place again, will we?” Missy asked, his small voice shaking.

 

I shuddered. We tried running away when I was thirteen once. It didn’t end well… _that place_ is Deegon’s gang. We stayed there for a while but _surprise surprise_ that place wasn’t good for Missy. So… we had to go back to Dad.

 

I looked down at Missy and smiled softly, “no. We’re never going back there.”

Missy nodded and let out a small sigh of relief.

 

And that’s how it was. We continued to walk until it got dark, I sighed. Setting a sleeping Missy down on a bench before taking off my jacket and putting it around the eight year old.

 

I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him, trying to keep him warm as cold December air swept in.

 

I stayed awake all night. Not wanting to fall asleep and possibly let Missy or myself get kidnapped and possibly tortured… not like I haven’t been through it before though…

 

I stared up at the stars mostly, creating my own constellations and thinking about things that had happened throughout my life.

 

The abuse.

The hurt.

The rape.

 

Missy and I would never deal with that again. Even if it mean that we’re homeless I’ll never let him go through any of that ever again.

 

I woke Missy up at about… I think six… based on what my old flip phone says.

“Don’t you want your jacket?”

“No, no Missy. You keep it.” I said calmly, trying not to shiver, “besides. We have school. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay… but don’t get a cold, okay Virge?”

I smiled and laughed, before kissing his head, “Alright, I won’t.”

 

Both of us started walking. At the crosswalk I noticed a car coming towards it. It’s… it's far enough away for Missy and I to make it. I started jogging a bit onto the street.

And then. I heard honking.

 

I turned.

 

The car didn’t stop. It wasn’t stopping! I quickly shoved Missy out of the way and went to run towards my little brother.

 

But I’m too late.

 

I’m sent flying back onto the road.

 

Everything hurts.

Especially my ribs.

And my head.

 

“ _Virgil? Virgil! Are you alright? Jesus that was just a fucking hit and run oh my god Virgil it’s okay! It’s me! It’s-“_

 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy my teachers let me and my class on our phones so I made this little gem!


	24. One thing

I was… shocked. When Remy called me saying how Virgil was hit by a car. He was frantic. Scared. Remy… Remy was  _ scared.  _ I’m scared. 

 

I’m scared for Virgil. He’s weak. Physically and mentally… would he be able to get through this? Apparently it was a bad hit… 

 

I ran downstairs to where Dad was doing some kind of paperwork. 

 

“Dad, I need you to drive me to the hospital.” I said in a serious tone, he looked up at me nervously, “what’s wrong, Logan?” 

“It’s just-“ 

“We have to head off to school soon, buddy.”

“I know dad but-“ 

“You’ve been working so hard to-“ 

“ _ My friend was hit by a car and is in critical condition!”  _

Dad’s eyes widened as he put a hand over his mouth in shock. 

“Dad. Please. He means a lot to me…” I admitted, “So could I miss this one day?” 

Fun little fact about me: I have never missed a single day of school. So Dad knew this was serious. 

 

He nodded, standing up and grabbing his jacket he went outside and got into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger's seat.

 

The drive was quiet, like usual, but I couldn’t help shifting in my seat or tapping my foot. I am not  _ usually _ like this. Im supposed to be able to look at these things from a critical standpoint. I should be able to stay  _ calm and collected _ . But I’m not. 

 

I’m scared. 

I’m worried. 

I’m… anxious… 

 

When we get there I see Remy, alongside a small boy who was crying into…  _ Virgil’s Jacket…  _

 

I got out of the car and jogged over. Remy looking up, he didn’t have his sunglasses, or his leather jacket. 

 

“Logan, oh god… Uh.. this is Missy, Virgil’s little brother.” Remy explained, running a hand through his hair.

 

Missy looked up, his face red from crying, “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t want Virge to get h-hurt but-but he-he p-pushed m-me away and-and I-I could move and I-I was scared!” The child babbled, new fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

_ Uh oh. Feelings.  _

 

I knelt down on the kid’s level nervously, before putting a hand on his shoulder, “Hey… um… this wasn’t your fault, buddy… you couldn’t have done anything...Virgil was very brave for protecting you… you have to be brave for him then right?” 

 

Missy looked at me with large eyes before nodding slowly, “y...yeah… he-he would.” 

“Exactly… come on… let’s go in. Maybe we can visit him, yeah?” 

Missy nodded, hugging me and clinging onto me. I jumped in shock but picked up the child, standing up slowly.

 

“Remy? Did the surgery finish?” 

“Yeah… it finished like… fifteen minutes ago…” 

“And who drove him here?” 

“Unknown call. But they were worried.” 

I sighed, nodding as Remy signed us in. 

 

When we got there… Virgil was… crumbled… he wasn’t peaceful looking. He looked like he was trapped in a nightmare that was constant. 

 

Missy stayed beside the bed and talking to Virgil even though the unconscious boy couldn’t hear the child. 

 

I… couldn’t believe it… based on my calculations Virgil won’t be able to live. 

 

_ It terrifies me.  _

 

I need to leave the room… 

 

So I do. 

 

When I get into the hallway… Dad is there. Staring down at me concerned. In a soft voice he asked, “Logan, are you okay?” 

 

And for once, I answer truthfully, “N...no… I’m scared. From what I see Virgil won’t live I… I don’t want him to die.” I start choking up, “I don’t want to lose him… I-I would miss him I...I don’t want him to become like Papa…” I admit. And then I’m crying. 

 

Dad walked over to me and hugged me, I couldn’t help but lean into the touch. 

“I’m  _ scared,  _ Dad…” 

“I know you are, Logan…” 

“I don’t want him to die…” 

“He won’t die, Logan.” 

“But-“ 

“I know what you’re calculations are. But miracles can happen.. you wanna know how I know?” 

 

I looked up at him confused. He smiled down at me softly, before whispering. 

 

“ _ Because you’re here, Lolo.”  _

 

I don’t correct him. 

I don’t glare at him. 

I don’t make a comment. 

 

I just hug him back and cry into his shoulder. It feels so  _ good  _ to just be able to cry… he rubs my back gently. 

 

“I..I’m sorry- I’m sorry for-“ 

“Don’t be… don’t be…” He hushes me, “You never had the right time to ever grieve… it’s not your fault… but Lo?” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Come to me when you need to… promise me you’ll do that?” He asked, resting his head on mine. 

 

I nodded, “Yeah… I promise, Dad…” 

“I love you, Lolo.” 

“Love you, Dad…” 

 

I couldn’t help but grin weakly. 

 

_ Maybe one things was going right _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I was crying while writing that Logan and Thomas part.


	25. Apologies

I went to the hospital in the dead of night. No one can know  _ I’m  _ the one who called the ambulance for Virgil. I made sure Missy kept it a secret… but I’m still visiting Virgil. Mostly to make sure he okay.

 

Who would just hit and run someone like that? Virgil has a brother! I sighed, walking into the hospital and smiling slightly when the warmth hit my skin. 

 

I walked up to the front desk, “um… I’m here visiting Virgil Storm…” 

the lady looked up and smiled tiredly at me, “friend or family? We tend to cut down visiting time for friends.” 

“I’m just a…” I paused, wincing slightly before muttering, “Friend. I’m a friend…” 

 

She nodded, typing something in before saying, “He’s in room 201.” 

I smiled slightly, thanking her before heading to his room. God I hope Virgil isn’t awake...That game out wrong. I hope he’s awake… just not right now.

 

I gently opened the door to the room, peeking in I saw no one was there I crept in, turning on the light. I sat down on the side of the bed. Staring at my lap. 

 

Virgil was still unconscious, al his makeup was wiped off.

His bags were larger. 

But all his bruises were fading, still painfully there, but fading nonetheless. 

 

“ _ God V, what do I even say?”  _ I paused, “ _ I guess I don’t even have the right to call you by a nickname I guess… I don’t even know where to start… but I guess Sorry is a good place. Virgil _

_ I’m… I’m so sorry. For everything I’ve ever done to you. I’m sorry for ever hitting you. I’m sorry for calling you any cruel names in the past. I’m sorry for never putting an end to the wretched bullying. I’m sorry for sending you that note in class. I’m sorry for not caring that you had- _ **_have_ ** _ someone to protect. I’m sorry about my dad. I’m sorry for him saying all those things… I’m sorry  _ **_I_ ** _ said all those things… you never deserves any of it. I never had the right to say anything about you… I didn’t know what was going on.. I didn’t know about your little brother and I’m so… so sorry, Virgil…”  _

 

I felt tears in my eyes, I blinked them away, gently putting my hand on Virgil’s. I sat there in silence, only having a faint beeping in the background. 

 

When Virgil didn’t move after ten minutes I sighed, standing up slowly, when I was at the door I said softly back to the unconscious boy, “ **_you matter._ ** ” Before opening the door and leaving. 

 

When I got out there I jumped when a hand gripped my shirt and tugged it downwards. I looked down and saw a guy in some of my classes. Holding a sleeping Missy. Remy I think his name is. 

“You listen to me you fuckturd. You hurt him ever again and I swear to all heavens I will beat your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk. He’s gone through too much shit to have you coming and making it worse. So you listen and you listen good. Hurt him. And I will beat your ass. Don’t. And you might gain some trust. Got it?” He growled. 

 

I nodded, who knew this shortstack could be so menacing… he let go before heading into the room with Missy. 

 

_ Jeez… _

 

The next day I had drove Missy to school.

 

I always drove Missy to school every since Virgil has been in the hospital. Not to mention my family is paying for the hospital bill. So after I dropped Missy I off I went to the hospital. 

 

When I got there the receptionist smiled, “201.” 

 

I nodded and jogged off to the room. When I got there I sat on the side of the bed again. I don’t know why I did, but I talked to Virgil at times.

 

“Missy’s been… Missy’s been trying to get all good grades in school, that way when you wake up you’ll have something to be proud of.” I explained in a soft tone, “And your best friend, Remy, he is scary as fuck.” I paused, before continuing, “I’ve been driving Missy to school everyday… he’s a really smart kid, Virgil… he’s… he’s just so creative…I’m so sorry I didn’t see that before...” 

 

I sighed, getting up to leave. When I reached the door I heard a scratchy voice say. 

 

_ “You’ve been… taking him to school all this time?”  _

 

I turned in shock, Virgil’s eyes were barely cracked open and he was sitting up weakly. I rushed over in shock, sitting down on he side of the bed again. Smiling slightly I said, “Yeah. Yeah I have…” he stared at me in shock, before asking suspiciously, “why…?” 

 

“I just… I just did it… I don’t know  _ why  _ but I did. It was… dangerous for Missy to just walk to school alone. And when I offered a ride and Missy saw it was me… he just accepted the offer. Think of it as an apology for… everything.” He still seemed unconvinced about me actually being sorry, so I added, “my family paying for the hospital bill.” 

 

His eyes widened, he sat up fully, before pulling me into a hug. I was shocked. Before putting my arms around him and smiling slightly as I asked, “so… forgiven?” 

“Yeah...yeah whatever… maybe… but that doesn’t mean I trust you.” 

“Yeah yeah I know.” I said before pulling away. 

 

Suddenly, there was a high pitched squeal followed by a loud “Virgil!!” 

 

Missy sprinted in and jumped on the bed, hugging Virgil and blabbering about god knows what. Virgil was grinning, keeping his arms around his little brother. 

 

Then suddenly, Remy and a nerd guy were around the bed, both smiling. Then the cheerleader was here! Giggling happily. 

 

I sighed, he had other things to tend to. 

 

I make my way to the door before I hear, “Roman? Where are you going?” I turn surprised to see Virgil staring at me confused. 

 

I paused, before heading back and sitting in one of the seats, “Nowhere soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a good break from that angst.


	26. AN: writer’s block

Hey everyone! I’ve reached a bit of writers block so I’m gonna be taking some suggestions of what you want to see happen! Most of these chapters before the finale will be character building, relationship building, and things that are building to everyone’s big arc. (Virge and Roman have kind of reached this but they’re not quite there yet!)

 

So leave some plot suggestions and I’ll post what I’ve chosen later! Make sure you make them detailed! I would really love if I had at least one or two ideas for each character! 

(Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman.)


	27. I have.

When I was released I was forced to be in a wheelchair for an entire month including physical therapy… it was fucking hell. But the best thing is that Remy is the one who rolls me around the school. When we the teachers aren’t looking he zooms me down the hall.

 

Roman’s been… way nicer. Sometimes when Remy isn’t in one of my classes or was sick Roman would help me get to class… he still hangs out with those _assholes_ but they haven’t been bothering me at all.

 

“Virgil! Get yo ass on wheels over here!” I heard Remy yell, I glared up at him. The bitch was up a flight of stairs. I flipped him off with double Birds and he gasped dramatically.

 

“Gurl I am the one gettin’ you everywhere!”

“You only do it cause you like people thinking you’re a good friend!” I yelled.

“How _dare_ you!” He rushed down, lying across my lap dramatically.

 

I shoved him off, his body landing with a dull _thud,_ “Bitch you’ll fuck me up more by laying on me.” I said with a small smirk.

 

“ _Bitch.”_ He said with a loud gasp; I laughed, smiling down at my best friend, “Anyways. Let me haul your ass to the bathrooms.”

 

“Gross no.” I said with a groan.

“Bitch you’re coming!” He said. Rolling me to the bathrooms.

 

At one point he started sprinting, making me screech out in protest, “ _You fucking asshole!”_

 

He cackled evilly as he rushed me to the bathroom.

 

He rolled me in, smiling. I glared up at him,

 

“Asshat.”

“Fuck up.”

“Dick.”

“Fuckwad.”

 

We both paused, before cracking up into small giggles. He smiled, ruffling my hair before leaving into one of the stalls.

 

I fixed my hair with minimal effort before asking, “You think Roman has something to do with those assholes leaving me alone?”

“I have no fucking idea. Maybe? That asshole has been a bitch to you for too long.” Remy growled, taking on a protective tone.

 

“He apologized Remy… and he hasn’t been an ass since then!” I argued.

“I still don’t trust the fucker. He’s been bullying you ruthlessly, skittle!”

“I know, I know, KitKat.” I grumbled, leaning back.

“I already warned the douchebag.”

“So you told me. But really, KitKat… he’s been really _sweet_ to me..”

“Did you really just call Roman fuck Prince _sweet?_ ”

“Uh…” I blushed, looking into a mirror and picking at my sleeve, “I mean… he is. He’s letting Missy and I stay at his place… and he hasn’t said a single rude thing to me.”

 

“...Would Eliot accept?” Remy asked.

“Probably.” I said with a shrug.

“Hm… I’ll give him a chance.” Remy said suspiciously.

 

I smiled, before jumping when the bathroom door was opened. I tried to turn in the wheelchair but it hurt too much.

 

So I didn’t know who it was.

Until I heard it.

 

“ _The poor fag crippled now?”_

 

I tensed. Keeping my eyes down.

“Virgil? Skittle? You okay?” I heard Remy ask, getting up I could hear him coming for the stall door. Before one of a jock held it close. Remy banged on the door angrily.  

 

I kept my eyes down. My shoulders tensing. That’s when I heard his name.

 

“Come on Roman don’t be such a pussy!”

 

_Roman._

_Roman._

**_Roman._ **

_Roman was with them._

 

_Why the fuck was Roman there?!_

_Roman has_ **_changed_ **

_Roman has_ **_apologized_ **

 

I felt hands on the back of my wheelchair and suddenly, I hit the ground. My jaw clicking painfully against the tile. I attempting getting up but then there a foot on my back, pressing down. I let out a cry of shock and pain.

 

_I’m not supposed to have pressure on my spine!_

 

I squirmed to get away, hearing Remy pound on the door and screaming furiously. I noticed a pair of feet in front of me and I looked up to see Roman staring down at me wide eyed.

 

“ _You promised you changed..!_ ” I whispered, crying loudly when pressure was applied to my back.

 

I could see the gears in his head turning as he looked at me, then at his friends spewing insults. He paused, before looking down at me with a smirk, “ _I Have.”_

 

I couldn’t tell what  as going on but I could hear groans and yells. Was Roman beating up the others?

 

_Holy shit that’s kinda hot._

_Woah. Virgil. The fuck?_

 

Soon, I felt Roman’s hand on my arm and shoulder.

 

He gently mumbled, “I’m gonna help you back into your wheelchair alright..?”

I paused, before nodding. He hauled my body off the ground and set me in the chair. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. He simply returned it, moving in a bit closer before there was a sudden crash and Remy flew out he stall.

 

“ _Little Bitch ass!! Where the fuck are those little fuckturds?!”_ He yelled, his eyes dangerous under his glasses.

 

“Damn, Remy. We were having a moment.” I joked, rolling my eyes and forgetting how close Roman is to my face.

 

Remy paused, before staring at us. Then he grabbed Roman by the collar and pulled him away from me, growling, “Step away from my fucking son.”

 

Roman put his hands up in defense of the shorter male yelling at him. Remy turned to me and cupped my cheeks, moving my head around and checking for an injuries.

 

“You’re a protective little fuck you know that?” I said jokingly, he rolled his eyes and patted my head, “Shush, Skittle.” He said, placing a peck on my head, I smiled slightly. Sometimes Rems and I will show affection with hugs, hand holding, and or kisses (but never on the mouth.) i looked over to Roman, he looked a bit dejected… why was he sad..?? Did I do something wrong..?

 

“Anyways! We should get back to class.” Remy said, I nodded, giving a small wave to Roman and said, “Bye, thanks for doing that.”

He nodded, putting on a dashing smile he walked out before us. I stared after him.  

 

“... Skittle you are staring right at his ass.”

“What?! You’re insane!” I said rolling my eyes.

  


_My eyes were just staring after Roman. With my eyes directed down. To be looking at his-_

 

Okay MAYBE I was staring at his ass. But it’s not like every girl in the school _doesn’t._

 

“Hm… I don’t believe you.” Remy said, rolling me back to class.

 

“Yeah? Well you’re an asshole anyway.” I huffed in fake annoyance.

  


Okay. _Maybe_ I’m feeling some... feelings… about Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. SHOUT OUT TO SLYTHERINGAL WHO MADE THIS AWESOME SUGGESTION. LOVE YA GURL YOU AMAZING YELLOW SKITTLE


	28. AN: certain chapter

Hey! So one of my fans suggested writing a smut for me and if I wanted I could add it in as a chapter (since I don’t write smut.) if you all want I could add it in or keep it as an undertone for future flashback chapters. It’s all really up to you guys. I don’t mind smut in actual stories since it’s a normal part of life (unless you’re an asexual) but I personally feel uncomfortable writing it since my anxiety usually peaks if I try to write it. I know that’s disappointing but I’m trying to be a bit more aware and safe with my anxiety. Anyways. Depending on how many people want it or don’t want it I’ll keep it in and credit the fan who wrote it! I’m keeping their name a secret until the votes come in. 


	29. I Can’t

_ Talk to him. Talk to him….  _

 

I clenched my fists as the uncertainty and dread welled up in my stomach. 

 

Roman. Was right. There.  _ Ro  _ is right there. 

 

I could tell he was staring at me. We were both standing outside the school waiting for someone. I was waiting for Virgil and Remy… I don’t know who he was waiting for. 

 

I sighed, before sucking in a breath and turning to Roman. 

 

“I know you may not remember me, but I am-“ 

“Logan Sanders. I know.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, but do you remember me?” I asked uncertainty. 

“From the hospital. You’re Virgil’s friend.” 

I clenched my fists in frustration, before growling out, “No. it’s me. Logan.  _ You’re  _ friend.” 

 

He finally looked at me, staring me up at down, I was just a bit shorter than him… then, his mouth dropped, “Holy  _ fuck. _ Logan.” He said in a small breath. 

 

I held my breath as he walked towards me, before he said, “When the hell did you become the  _ Handsome  _ Nerd Guy??” 

“I’m sorry did you just call me handsome?” 

“Well I’d tap that ass.” He said shrugged. 

 

I choked on my own spit and started coughing, before looking up at him, “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“It means he’s totally bang You.” A familiar voice said from right in front of us. 

 

It was Remy, I glared down at the boy who only smirked, blowing me a kiss, “I mean. If I wasn’t Asexual I would totally do it too.” He said, making me blush, “Nah. He likes Patton.” Virgil said from behind them, still sitting in his wheelchair.

 

He looked up at Roman who stood at an impressive 6’2. Making the shorter male look like a midget, “Hi, Roman. What’re you doin’ here?”   
“Just waiting for my brothers and sisters.” He said with a shrug.

 

I made a skawking noise and said through my blush, “I do not like Patton!”

Remy shook his head, throwing an arm around me, “Oh hun. Yes you do. You go heart eyed any time he walks over here!”

“I do not!” I refuse to let them tease me on my… infatuation… with Patton!

 

“Gurl. The facts must be accepted!” Then, Remy gasped, “You should totally confess!”

 

“What?! No! I cannot do that!”

“So you do confess you like him!” Virgil said pointing a finger at me.

“Wha- Yes! I mean No! I mean- I.. don’t know. I mean I do know but I can’t just confess.”

 

Roman whistled, making me look over at him, “Logan. Think of it as a teacher’s question. And Patton is the teacher… Okay that came out weird.” He said when Virgil started laughing hysterically at the idea of Logan being a student and Patton being the teacher Logan has a crush on. 

 

“Shush!” Roman said, batting Virgil’s head, “I did not mean it like that! I just mean… confess to him like it isn’t a confession. Say it straight up like you’re stating facts…” he said honestly, I noticed Virgil staring at him with a small smile, before he noticed I was watching and looking away. 

 

I sighed, before nodding, gripping my bag. Once I spotted Patton, alone, I hesitantly walked over. 

 

“Hey… Pat?” 

He turned, smiling wide at me, “Hey Lolo!” He said happily, is freckly face still too fucking precious for this world. 

“Can we talk?” 

“Well we are right now!” Patton smiled, giggling. 

 

I blushed, nodding, before going on, “Well… Patton… I have been having some. Thoughts and feelings… about you. That are not… normal for friends…” 

“Do you… not like me?” He said, his eyes widening in terror. 

“No! No no no no no! What I mean is… I...I  _ do  _ like you. Just… just. Not in a friendly way- let me rephrase. I… I love you Patton. And if it would be okay with you… I would like to go on a date with you.” 

 

Patton’s eyes widened, they softened a bit, before he looked away, “ _ I can’t.”  _

“What? Why?” 

“Logan… I like you… I really do. But I’m still  _ dating  _ Deegon. I’m not going to actually  _ be  _ a cheater. He’s a bad person but… I’m not going to sink closer to his level.” 

“Patton just-“ 

“Logan. You don’t understand. I am not going to do this. Not now. Maybe not soon. Maybe never.” He said, taking a few steps back, away from me… before turning and running off. 

 

“Patton wait..!” I called after him, but he didn’t. 

 

_ Why did that hurt so much?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... small Explination.... I haven’t been on in a while since I’ve been focusing more on self care but I do want to update more. I think I might not to the smut chapter since I had a small panic attack about it last night because I thought about triggering any of you into a panic attack which only triggered me into one... uh... I’m sorry, I guess... for not uploading and not doing the chapter. It makes me feel kind of quilts in a way... I don’t know. I’m sorry to any of you looking forward to it. Didn’t mean to let you down like the little fuck up I am.


	30. How?

Roman and I actually walked to his house. Missy was already there because Roman’s big sister drove him. Roman’s mom, or… she says to call her a Sofia has been… amazing to me. She’s like my mom before she died… 

 

Roman opened the door for me and I rolled in, almost immediately being attacked with hugs from Imag and Missy. 

 

“Missy scored a goal!!” 

“I scored a goal! It was awesome! I can’t believe I actually did it! Marco was guarding the goal and he completely missed blocking it!!” 

 

I smiled, before Roman reached around my shoulders, gently pushing the two off, “Remember, Virgil’s back is hurt so we have to not jump on him.” 

 

The new information dawned on the two as they both looked up to me, “Sorry, Virgil.” 

I smiled at the two, “it’s alright, just don’t do it again Kay?” 

“Kay!!” 

Imag then took Missy’s hand and the two ran off. I smiled after them before realizing Roman’s arms were still around me, I blushed and looked up at him, “uh… Roman… arms.” I said awkwardly. He looked down before realizing it and immediately taking his arms off me and straightening up. 

 

“I’m-I’m very sorry, Virgil. I didn’t realize they were still there!” 

“It’s fine, Princey.” I said, fiddling with the cuffs of my shirt. 

 

“ _ Oi! Hijo!”  _ Sofia called from the kitchen, “Get in here and help me cook!”

“Coming Mamá!” Roman yelled back, he smiled down at me, “wanna come help?” 

“Sure. Then we can start the physical therapy.” I suggested. He nodded. Rolling me into the kitchen. 

 

Sofia smiled at me and kissed my cheek, then Roman’s. 

“Virgil, ¿cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?”

I’d been trying to learn Spanish all week, Sofia always tested me. 

 

I hesitated before mumbling uncertainty, “la escuela ... fue muy ... bien gracias …” 

she smiled proudly at me and I felt my chest seize up with happiness. 

“Muy bien.” She said with a nod, before turning to Roman, “Hijo, go get the sugar.” 

“Why? What’re we having?” 

“We’re having Leche Frita for desert.” 

Roman punched the air and smiled wide, I stared at him… at the beginning of the year I would’ve never guessed Roman could be such a goofball who plays with his siblings everyday and who plays the ukulele and will sing his baby brother to sleep… just like I do with Missy… 

“That’s my favorite!” 

“I know, Hijo. You’ve said that many many times.” Sofia laughed, watching Roman as he got out the ingredients instead of just the sugar. 

 

I helped out anywhere I could b but in a wheelchair and all it made it rather tough but I managed. 

 

I was a bit shocked when Roman’s dad, Julian, entered the room and Roman stood in front of me.

“Julian. The boys are outside playing soccer.” Sofia said calmly, continuing to cook calmly. 

“I wish to talk to Roman.” 

“ _ Julian. Virgil está en la habitación. necesitas parar esto ahora mismo _ .” She growled, I couldn’t understand a word but I know my name was said. 

 

Roman stood up straight, saying calmly, “Papá, if you wish to talk to me we can. But Virgil will be in the room. You know he has anxiety.” 

Julian growled, before sighing and nodding, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

Roman rolled me out but once I was stagnite he stood in front of me again. 

“Roman. You need to stop all this nonsense. You’ve been playing that… thing. You’ve been singing and you’ve dropped out of all your sports! And don’t think I didn’t see that…  _ thing  _ in your closet!” 

Roman clenched his fists, before growled, “maybe because I never wanted to be in sports. Maybe I  _ like singing _ and  _ playing.”  _

Julian sighed through his nose, “Roman. I didn’t raise you this way! I didn’t raise you to hang out with… _ his  _ kind.” He gestured to me and I stared down at my lap, shame welling in my chest. 

“Don’t you dare say anything about him!” 

“You will not raise your voice at me young man!”

“Then how about you don't raise  _ your _ voice at  _ me _ ?” He countered.

 

Julian glared and yelled, “Do you know how many sacrifices I’ve made for this family?! For my familia?!”

“I do! I really do…! But-”

“But nothing Hijo. You will listen to me as I am your father and you will show me some respect. You will stay in the sports I tell you to. You will drop all this nonsense and you will only be around our…” He gave me a spiteful look, “Guest.. Only when i say! Do you understand?!”

“ Papá please just listen to m-”

 

WACK!

 

Roman’s head whipped the side and his breath hitched. My eyes widened in shock. Julian took on a much softer look, wrapping his arms around his oldest son, “Hijo.. You know I do this for you… Nobody-”

“ **_I Hate You!_ ** ” Roman screamed before breaking free of the hug and sprinting up the stairs, I heard his door slam close and lock. Before it did I yelled, “Roman, wait!”

 

Julian glared at me hostile before stepping up to me, his structure and posture much different than mine. He was confident, steady…  _ pissed the fuck off…  _ While I’m small, shaking…  _ and fearing for my fucking life. _

 

“You listen to me, _ now.”  _

I quickly nodded, mumbling a small shaky, “Yes sir…” Before he started talking again…

“You stay away from my son. I will not have you feed these ideas of himself being Bisexual.”

“O-oh but sir he-”

 

“I said listen!”

I flinched, nodding quickly. 

“You keep away from him.” 

“Y-yes sir.”

 

He stormed away. 

 

I stared in shock, first staring after Julian then I stared up at the stairs where Roman ran off. 

 

I paused. 

 

Before realizing. 

 

_ How can I stay away from someone I… love?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys...! I’m back! You’re all so sweet... all your messages gave me such a pick-me-up. I... I really can’t thank you all enough. I love you all so so much... hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	31. Past

_ Roman and Logan:  _

 

_ “Ro, don’t think we should be doing this…” the small six year old said nervously, pushing up his glasses and holding his school books.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry! We’ll be safe, Logan! We are a Prince and his faithful knight! Now take this.” Another said, shoving a fake cardboard sword into Logan’s hands, making him drop the books.  _

 

_ “Ro! You made me drop my books!” The six year old sighed, setting down the sword and putting the books in his backpack before picking up the sword again and following the slightly taller boy.  _

 

_ “What are we even doing, Roman…?” Logan asked nervously as they walked through the woods that was behind Roman’s house.  _

 

_ “We’re looking for a princess!”  _

_ “Why? Princesses aren’t real. Well… they are but not here in America…”  _

_ “It’s called playing pretend! A princess was captured by the dragon witch!”  _

_ “I don’t understand… there are no such thing…” Logan murmured, dragging the sword on the ground slightly while pushing up his glasses.  _

_ “That’s the point! That’s what makes it fun!”  _

 

_ Logan rolled his eyes but continued onward with the Latino boy who had colorful bandages strewn around his body.  _

 

_ Suddenly there was a screech coming from deeper in the forest.  _

_ Roman smiled and cried, “There is a maiden to save!” And suddenly he was running off. Logan let out a yell and ran after Roman.  _

 

_ When Logan finally caught up, he found Roman kneeling in front of a small boy who was sniffling weakly.  _

_ Logan walked over and noticed the small boy had a scraped knee. Logan searched his backpack and found the small first aid kit. He pulled it out and took it an alcoholic wipe and a bandaid.  _

 

_ “Ahah! My mage has brought his healing supplies!!” Roman yelled happily.  _

_ The boy looking up through his tears. He had almond eyes and dark brown hair.  _

_ “I’m not actually not a mage. A mage was a-“ _

_ “That’s so cool…”  _

_ Logan leaned down, bringing the wipe to the boy’s knee. The boy whimpered and moved away. Roman paused and Logan hesitated, before Roman took the boy’s hand and started to speak,  _

 

_ “Once upon a time there was a young prince far far away in a land nobody knew about. He was a very brave prince. Anytime he got any wounds he would get right back up and keep fighting.” The young boy stared in awe at Roman as Logan calmly wiped down the scrape and put a Batman bandaid on it.  _

 

_ “There you go. All done.” Logan said calmly, putting everything back in his bag. The boy looked down at his knee and mumbled, “that didn’t even hurt…” _

 

_ Roman smiled, before asking, “why are you back here? Don’t cha have parents?”  _

_ The boy nodded, picking at the bandaid but stopping when Logan moved his hand away the boy looked up, “they’re fighting… but thanks for reminding me. I have to go.” _

_ The boy stood up shakily, rubbing at his eyes and turning to leave before Roman called, “What’s your name?”  _

 

_ The boy, turned,  _

 

_ “I...I’m not allowed to tell people.” _

_ And with that, the boy ran off. _

 

_ ————————————————————— _

_ Virgil:  _

 

_ Virgil sighed as he walked into the middleschool, his hood up and his headphones in. _

 

_ Seventh grade. First Day. Worst Day  _

 

_ “Fuck me…” he whispered to himself, staring at the ground as people shoved past him. Of course he was the shortest boy in all the grades because the world just wants him to be teased and or bull-  _

 

_ Smack!  _

 

_ Virgil’s chin clinked against the hard against the hard floor of the school as a pencil scrapped across his chin as he was tripped. The boy in the jacket winced, slowly sitting up on his knees.  _

 

_ “Shit! I’m sorry.” Said a voice, Virgil looking up and found a… hot guy standing there in front of him. He had a black jacket that was zipped down and had fingerless gloves on that helped Virgil pick up the books.  _

 

_ Virgil bit his lip shyly and looked away, going to grab his headphones that had fallen of when he fell. Suddenly, a hand landed on his, he looked up startled to see the boy smiling slightly at him.  _

 

_ “Uh…”  _

_ “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Um… y-yeah… I-I’m-I’m f-fine.”  _

_ “Are you sure? You’re shaking… oh… shoot your chin is bleeding.”  _

 

_ It is?  _

 

_ Virgil our a hand on his chin.  _

_ “F-fuck…” he whispered, pulling his hand away and staring at his hand that had some drops of blood on it.  _

 

_ The boy helped Virgil get all his books and his headphones before standing up, holding out a hand.  _

 

_ Virgil hesitated, his hand hovering, the boy smiled softly, “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you…”  _

 

_ Virgil nodded slowly, taking the hand and gasping slightly when he was hauled up with ease… but the boy didn’t let go of his hand.  _

 

_ “Come on, I’ll fix that up. I have some supplies in my backpack.”  _

 

_ Virgil nodded slowly, being led to the bathrooms he sat on one of the sinks as the boy unzipped his bag and brought out an alcoholic wipe, a gauze pad, and some medical tape.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry I bumped into you.” He said calmly, taking the wipe out of the package and gently wiping at the cut.  _

 

_ Virgil winced, but nodded, “it’s-it’s okay…”  _

 

_ The boy smiled, “Do you have a stutter?”  _

_ “No…”  _

_ “Anxiety?”  _

_ “I-I don’t know…”  _

_ “Do you have a therapist?”  _

_ Virgil shook his head.  _

_ “Maybe you should see one.”  _

_ “My dad won’t pay for it.”  _

 

_ The boy nodded, taking out the gauze pad he gently held it to Virgil’s face. Biting off some of the medical tape he applied to to the gauze pad making it stick to Virgil’s face.  _

 

_ He repeated the taping process a bit before smiling and taking a step back.  _

_ “There you go.” _

_ Virgil got off the sink and looking into the mirror, picking at the gauze pad before the boy gently took his hand and took it away from his chin.  _

_ “Don’t do that, it’ll fall off and then your cut won’t heal.”  _

 

_ Virgil looked away and nodded, the boy smiled.  _

_ “What’s your name?”  _

_ “V-Virgil…”  _

_ “Cute name…” Virgil blushed, nodding quickly, “I’m Deegon.”  _

 

_ ——————————–—————————— _

_ Patton:  _

 

_ Patton closed his locker gently, locking it he took the books in he walked to class. Eighth grade. Nothing new.  _

 

_ Just all the students are absolutely terrified of you and you aren’t allowed to try out for the cheerleading squad because of  _ **_bullying._ **

 

_ The big B word.  _

 

_ But Patton didn’t care about bullying all that much. He’d never gotten bullied, strangely. Even though what the movies tell you, the peppy feminine guy doesn’t always get bullied.  _

 

_ Sometimes the football team even stands up for him which is super nice of them. Patton looked up from staring at his books when a hand grazed his shoulder.  _

 

_ He turned, smiling when he saw a guy slightly older than himself, a bowler cap that was most likely not allowed on campus and a black hoodie.  _

 

_ “Hi! Do you need some help?”  _

_ “No. I just noticed you dropped this.” The guy said, picking up a baby blue sparkly gel pen that had been behind Patton’s ear.  _

 

_ “Oh… darn it.” Patton murmured to himself, taking the pen, he looked up, smiling slight, “Thank you so much! This is my favorite pen.”  _

 

_ “I know. You write with it in English class.”  _

_ “You’re in my English class?”  _

_ “Yeah. All the way in the back.”  _

_ “Oh… you’re the one who forged that signature once.” Patton said, biting the cap of the gel pen a little.  _

 

_ “Hey, that was needed! My parents are always at work.” He said with a small chuckle making Patton giggle, “what about your parents?”  _

_ That made Patton freeze. His parents…?  _

 

_ His… parents.  _

 

_ They were dead. He lived in a foster home.  _

 

_ “Oh… they-they aren’t around either.”  _

_ “I guess we’re in the same boat then.”  _

_ “Hm. Yeah. I guess so.” Patton said with a small smile.  _

 

_ “That smile is pretty cute, you should do it more often.” The boy said with a wink. Patton let out a loud giggle, tucking some hair behind his ear he said, trying to act smooth, “Well so should you. I’m Patton by the way!” The blue eyed, peppy boy said.  _

 

_ “Hm? Oh, I’m Deegon. Friends call me Dee.”  _

 

_ “Well then Dee. About time I made another friend!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And I’m seriously itching for some feedback.


	32. Update

Hiiii.. long time no see, eh? So. I’ve reread this fic and oh my god it’s so FUCKING CRINGY- 

 

*ahem* 

 

anyways. I’ll be rewriting it on a completely different story. Don’t worry, the story and plot line will be relatively the same but the writing style and that shit will be new and revised cause holy fuck. This is fucking cringy. All my art will be redrawn and shit, the designs will be different but still recognizable. The name of this fic will be changed to... 

 

**_Snakes and Sheep_ **

 

Don’t ask me why. I just kinda thought of it while in Drama Class (Yes I’m in fucking drama class. I’m a complete nerd for theatre)

 

Okay Skittles! Have a nice day!! Love you all! 

 

~Layla


	33. Update (...Again.)

So! Chapter One of Snakes and Sheep is up! If you wanna see just clickity Click my profile and it’ll be somewhere there! I uploaded it last night and immediately fell alsleep since I was tired, but Chapter Two should be up sometime today.


End file.
